Kissing Booth: Take Two
by liveincolor
Summary: After losing a bet with Quinn at the fair, Santana has no choice but to venture into the not-so-safe looking kissing booth. However, when the kisser turns out to be much more than some hairy, middle-aged man, Santana leaves the fair with a dangerous curiousity and a mission. Find that kisser. Sure, it'll be difficult, but who doesn't love a challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**To those of you who are reading this for the second time, I appreaciate you tramendously. I can assure you that I had ample reasons for deleting the story, but it is back now. Enjoy (:**

Chapter1:

What about greasy, hairy over weight men is alluring? Obviously I have missed whatever it is that has lured in all of these people. Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead at the fair; however, my main bitch Quinn managed to drag me here against my will today. Since I have arrived, I have not seen one thing that varied far from shoddy, questionable, or just down right repulsive.

Right now, Q and I are wondering aimlessly around the fair grounds, and I have given up on complaining seeing as how every time I do Q just answers with a 'shut the fuck up.'

"Hey there pretty ladies! Come on over here and try to knock over these bottles; it'll only cost ya' a dollar." Obviously captain skuzz ball has no idea just how unintelligent a person has to be in order to give up a perfectly good dollar in a lame attempt to win a rigged fair game.

Seeing as how I am already royally pissed off, I can't help the muffled 'idiot' as it escapes from my lips.

"Oh shut up S, it's not like you could win anyway." Quinn punctuates this snide remark with a raised eyebrow, and it is enough to get under my skin.

"Oh yeah Sister Christian? Wanna bet?" Damn I'm a sucker for a challenge; I need to work on that.

"Gladly Satan-"

"Hmm… Sister Christian making a deal with the devil, quite ironic if I do say so myself."

Ignoring my comment, Quinn proceeds, "If you don't knock all three of those bottles down in one shot, you have too … go in the kissing booth!" Smiling, it is obvious that Q ball thinks she won. Not on my watch.

"It's on."

Marching up to the booth, I am greeted by an over weight hobo that has been plucked up from one of the many rat infested New York alley ways. Oh my bad, I mean the nice gentleman who is working the booth. "Hey sugar, change your mind?" As if the comment itself wasn't enough to induce vomiting, he added a wink. Gross.

In exchange for a dollar, I am handed one baseball, and if he leers at my chest one more time I won't be aiming for the bottles. Just saying.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I bring my arm back, stall, and release.

Quickly, I look back to the platform, and my entire body stiffens when I am met with one bottle still standing, shit.

"Awe, S, that's too bad" Quinn sneers. Without a second thought, she is dragging me toward the kissing both.

To my surprise, this booth is not like the every day kissing booth. Oh no, this booth is enclosed by four curtains and kept dark, that way no one knows who they are swapping spit with. Yay me.

As we grow nearer to the booth of death, I chastise myself for making such a stupid bet. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ugh, now I have to kiss some stranger who could later get his rocks off to the idea of kissing my. I mean just wanky.

When we arrive, I am tense and frantic. There has to be a way to back out.

"Alrighty S, get in there and have fun! Oh, but you might wanna be careful, most people working here have stage five gum disease so, unless that's your thing, keep your tongue in your mouth!" Oh my gosh, I'm gonna throw up.

With one final push, I am stumbling into the booth. Once inside, I am met with darkness, and an eerie silence.

"Uhm, Hello? Err… is anyone in here?" Great, now I'm talking to myself.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my wrist, and this hand is neither sweaty nor hairy like I had expected. Rather it is soft, and gentle. What the hell, why do I care what this guys hand feels like?

The hand tugs me forcefully and I am met with a body pressed firmly up against my own. Acting on instinct, I reach my hands out to find something to hold onto.

At first, I am met with a stomach, and a firm, flat stomach at that. Continuing my search, I reach a waist. Damn, I'm liking these curves. Wait, curves, uhh what the hell?

My appreciation is cut short when lips crash into mine. At first, I am stunned. These lips are not rough, or wet, sloppy, or gross in anyway. In fact, they are soft, and silky.

Before long, I decide to be bold. Hey, if I have to do this, I might as well make it worth our time. Trapping their bottom lip between mine, I begin to suck on it. Gently, I tug the lip out towards me and let it snap back in place, but not before I give it a rough nip.

Soon after, I decide to kick it up a notch. Tightening my hold on their waist, I trail my kisses to their neck. Leaving open mouth kisses in my wake; I find their pulse point and throw all mercy out the door. Planning to leave a mark, I ravish their pulse point.

In return, the stranger offers a breathy moan into the silence. I think I might die, because that moan is the hottest thing my ears have ever been graced with.

Wait a minute, repeating my ministrations; I am met with the same moan and to my surprise, my stranger is most definitely not a man. However, I can't find it in me to care.

All at once, I feel their sweet supple lips disappear. I am left alone and wanting more, but decide that their disappearance is my dismissal. Moving the curtain of the booth, I continue out and am met with a horrified looking Quinn.

"Damn S! I thought you were being raped or something! What the hell took you so long?"

Unfazed by her concern, I continue to stare into space.

"Uhm, Hello? Earth to Satan? What the hell's gotten into you?"

Snapping out of my kiss induced comma, I direct my attention towards Q.

"I need to know who that was."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"We're coming back tomorrow Q. I'll see you later."

With that, I start walking back towards my car.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**I would just like to say before this chapter that although I may be writing a girl/girl story, I am not gay. Therefor this story may be different. By that I mean that Santana will not be portrayed as she is in many other stories, meaning, she won't dis God and she won't jsut automatically come to a conclussion that she hates men and loves women. But she does like chicks, that will stay the same. Just give it a chance. (:**

The next day, I find myself seated in a low key coffee shop with Quinn. Last night is still buzzing around in my mind, but I haven't found the words to explain my interest in this stranger to Q. However, she might get suspicious when I continue to drag her to the fair day after day.

"Q, I need to say something." Obviously my sophisticated tone catches her attention. Stopping all conversation, she looks at me with a quizzical stare.

"Yesterday, in the kissing booth…"

Over the years, Q and I have had absolutely no problem when it came to sharing our most intimate feelings. But today, in this nothing-short-of-cozy coffee shop, my hidden emotions are causing sweat to secrete from every single one of my pores. Now isn't that just sexy?

"Spit it out Satan!"

Trying to find the right words to get my point across without sounding like a hopeless romantic, I direct my eyes to the cold cup of coffee in my shaking hands.

"In the kissing booth, I felt something… something good." Hesitating slightly in order to gauge her reaction thus far, I am met with a stunned expression. Deciding that I might as well get it over with, I continue.

"The kiss was like amazing! But, halfway through, I realized that it was a chick. I know we've never really talked about gay people before Q, but Berry is as gay as a three dollar bill and you still think she is cool. I mean if it makes you uncomfortable then-"

"S, you liking taco doesn't faze me. I mean you are Mexican."

"Okay that was incredibly racist, but I'm going to take it as you accepting my preferences. So, thank you, but if we are being honest-"

"I think you've made it pretty clear that we are S." Quinn spits out through a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not even sure if I am… you know, gay. I am still wildly attracted to guys, and even though I don't go to some synagogue and I don't live a perfect life, I do believe in God and stuff. I mean, I just don't want people to think that just because I am attracted to a girl that I wear flannel, hate religion, and detest men. You know?"

"S, I could really care less what gets you going in the sheets. You're my main bitch, just as I am for you. Being attracted to a chick would never change the way I look at you. Labels are just put here to make people's lives easier, but you are you. Plain and simple. Understood?" I can tell she is trying to tell me how much I mean to her, and I'll take this messed up attempt at acceptance for all its worth.

"Understood." I smile gratefully, and she knows just how much her approvable means to me.

"Now continue with this whole rendezvous in the dark." With this, Quinn snickers, and I know we are back to being our usual selves.

"Okay well..."

"I'm serious Rachel! This kiss wasn't normal! It was…electrifying!"

"Okay Britt, slow down! So, this girl comes into the booth. Are you sure it was a girl?"

"Positive! No guy has lips as sweet as those were." While I recollect how sweet those lips truly were, I get lost in a replay. Over and over again I feel those supple lips tug at mine. Ugh… so good.

"Britt!"

"Oh, what? Sorry, day dreams…"

"I said, this girl came into the booth and you too just made out like, straight up?"

Hearing Rachel Berry say 'straight up' sounds totally weird, and I can't help the violent, frame shacking laughs as they barrel from my gut.

"What is so funny Britt?"

Trying desperately to control myself, I manage to push down my laughter until I am left with an occasional giggle.

"Nothing Rach, and yes we just made out. It was earth shattering. You have no idea! Oh, and when she sucked on my-"

"Okay Britt! Too much!" Letting out a nervous giggle, I bow my head bashfully.

"All I know is, I have to find her." Locking eyes with Rachel, I try to express just how serious I am.

"Okay Britt, what time is your shift at the fair tonight? If I'm going to be your eyes, I'm going to need an hour and a half to get ready."

"Wait? You're really gonna do this for me?!"

Rachel nods in affirmation, and I go nuts.

"Yay! Thanks Rach! Ahhh, I'm so excited!"

"Haha, it's no problem Britt. Let's go get ready" Letting Rachel lead me into my room, I can't fight the massive grin that makes its way onto my face

After leaving the coffee shop, Quinn and I started back to my house. Quinn is still quite skeptical about this whole finding a stranger, because I felt fire works when I kissed them thing, but she will no doubt warm up to the idea.

"Okay S, if I'm going to be your eyes at the fair tonight, you're gonna need to give me something I can work with."

I nod, and she continues.

"What can you tell me to look for, I know you didn't actually see this mystery woman, but I need something to work with!"

"Hmm…" Slowing down my pace, I really try to remember anything significant that could help Q with this search.

"She had a flat stomach, like serious abs. Uhm… killer curves-"

"Okay Satan, fifty other girls in Lima have flat stomachs and killer curves. I'm gonna need something else, something significant."

Racking my brain, I continue to come up short.

"I honestly have no idea Q. I mean, when I was making out with this goddess, I wasn't really thinking about what color hair she had or how tall she was."

"Ugh, this is going to be so difficult. Make no mistake, you owe me big time."

Smirking, I agreed, and we continued our walk back to my house.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Santana's House ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

It's been an hour, and I still haven't found anything worth wearing!

"S, you do realize that this mystery woman has no idea who you are and the only time she will be in contact with you, is in the dark. What you wear is kind of… beside the point."

Dropping the skinny jeans and belt I was holding, I look toward Quinn with a 'you are so right' look, and she no doubt revels in it. Damn, why am I getting so nervous? This girl doesn't even know what I look like! Ugh, how am I even going to find her?

"Quinn!" My sudden outburst causes her to drop her mascara brush into the sink, and honestly I wish she would have gotten it on her face. Not sorry.

"I remembered something about my stranger." Sporting a diabolic grin, I continue.

"She will be sporting a nice hickey on the right side of her neck."

Let the games begin.


	3. The Hunt For The Hickey

This time, Quinn and I decided to leave for the fair in the later hours of the day. Up until now, I hadn't really thought through the down side, that is, until Q brought it up.

"You do realize S, that finding your angelic stranger is going to be ten times tougher at night, right?" When Quinn said this, we were making our way onto the fair grounds, and hearing the down side to my plan stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Ugh, you are so right. Damn it. How the hell am I going to find her now? I sure as hell won't be able to see the hickey in the dark! Damn Q, it's your job to stop me from making stupid decisions!" Letting all of my self-doubt out in one breath, I was left gasping for both air and a miracle.

"S, calm your tits. The fair has all those big ass lights! We won't be completely in the dark! No worries, just chill out. We can do this!" Quinn offered up an encouraging smile along with these encouraging words, and it was enough to kick up my confidence.

"You're right. Let's do this!"

"Britt, I really hate to burst your bubble, but didn't this mystery woman come to the fair during the day time yesterday? What makes you think she will show up when it's almost eight?"

I know Rachel is just trying to be practical, but her pessimistic words are really bumming me out! While I will admit that the chance of my unknown beauty will show up too the fair two days in a row during my shift is very slim, I could use all the confidence I could get.

"Rachel, you're not really pumping me up right now. What if on the way to your 'Funny Girl' audition, I started naming every possible thing that could go wrong? For example, a broken leg, and not in the 'good luck way', a serious head injury from being to egotistic, or what about-"

"Okay Britt! I get it; I should be cheering you on."

Accepting the gracious smile Rachel throws my way, we continue past the front gate of the fair into the life of the party. Don't get me wrong, I get strange, creepy vibes from every single person who works at this fair. However, I am always polite. So, as we make our way too my station, I make sure I throw a smile and wave to every worker that I pass by.

Once we reach the kissing booth, I begin to brief Rachel on her mission.

"- and remember, you have to be discrete! If you have a suspect, take a picture of them with your camera that you brought, remember to turn off the flash, and continue on your search. The key is to-"

"Brittany…"

"However, if you get caught you could always pee on yourself and start to eat grass. That's what Lord T does when he the local cat gang corners him outside Wendy's and it seems to work for him."

"Brittany!"

Thrown back by Rachel's sudden outburst (sometimes I wonder if she knows the meaning of manners), I am thrust into silence.

"I understand the importance of this mission, okay? I will do you proud. Relax, and go kiss some strangers." Rachel finishes with a wink, and then she is gone.

Quinn left me about ten minutes ago to go prowl the fair grounds on the north side while I do the same on the south side. At first, my plan was to dive straight into the kissing booth, but Q pointed out that the fair has been open for exactly eight hours now, and the shifts would be changing soon. The last thing I want to do is go in at the wrong time, and kiss an old, toothless scrub. Eww.

Ugh, am I seriously so impeccably lonesome that I resort to scouting out the fair grounds for some chick I kissed in a shoddy kissing shack? What the hell has happened to me? Whatever, it's bound to be worth it. I mean, honestly, that kiss was the most spine tingling, goose bump inducing kiss I have ever had. Finding the stranger responsible is worth spending a week at the fair.

It's been thirty minutes now, and I can't hold it in any longer. That kissing shack is practically calling my name. A tempting siren call, and I am more that willing to answer it.

Ugh, sometimes this job can be so tedious. I know the whole kissing people is a plus, but after a while it sucks more than I do when given a lollipop.

I've been sitting alone in this kissing booth for about twenty minutes now, and I am slowly going insane. Left with no other choice, I start clapping my hands and stomping my feet to the rhythm of 'Ice Box'. I've had this song stuck in my head all day, and usually by singing it or dancing to it, I can get it out of my mind.

Deciding against the singing, because anyone could walk in at any given moment, I opt for dancing. Continuing the beat provided by my hands and feet, I slowly allow myself to become lost in the music even if it is in my head.

Entering the kissing shack for the second time, it isn't nearly as intimidating. However, the chance of my mystery woman not being the person waiting inside is enough to send my head spinning.

Upon entering, I am met with the patter of feet across the wood board floor. If I'm not mistaken, whoever is in here is dancing, interesting.

Careful not to scare the stranger, I announce my presence gently.

"Uhm, Hello?" I am met with silence.

"You were here yesterday." This statement is proof enough that this is my stranger once again, and my head starts spinning for a whole different reason.

"Correct, is that… weird?"

Hearing her giggle, I am able to determine the stranger's general location; I begin to move closer.

"No, I mean, it's not any weirder than me remembering the sound of your voice."

Realizing that remembering my voice is pretty creepy, I work to suppress a strand of giggles. In the end I fail, and my laugh is broadcasted throughout the shack. Soon, she joins.

I feel the air change in a matter of seconds, and before I have time to catch my breath, the ends of my shoes are met with the end of hers.

Her breath falls onto my lips, and heats me from the inside out. Not giving my body time to react any further, my stranger brings her lips to melt into mine.

I can't believe that I had almost forgotten how supple her lips are. Not yet ready to let this feeling end, I take her striking curves into my more than capable hands, and draw her body into mine. This feels so right, incredibly so. Deciding that it is my turn to turn things up, I squeeze her waist, and drag my lips to the junction of her jaw and neck.

Making sure to keep my actions at a sensual speed, I begin to suck. Automatically, I am rewarded with a sharp inhale and a smooth moan as she allows her body to deflate. I am tackled to the floor by jealousy; I wish to feel her every breath on my skin. For ever more, I want to revel in her breathing, something so very simple, but so very enchanting.

Taking my chances, I bring my lips to her ear and whisper "I don't normally make out with strangers." Moving my lips to suck on her ear lobe, I wait for a response.

After moments of struggling to even out her strangled breath, she breaths into the silence "should we stop?"

Becoming desperate to prove just how against stopping I am, I bring my lips to her neck just under her chin.

Being rewarded with yet another moan, I say "mmmm… fuck no."

"So you didn't see anyone leave that booth after I did? No one?"

"I'm sorry S, I'm telling you no one came out!" I can't believe my luck. Somewhere in Lima there is a hot ass chick roaming around with my hickey on her neck and my moans rattling in her ears. I've got to find her.

"Well Satan, did you at least get any more information that would help us find this stranger?" Resting my head on my interlocked hands, I stare down at my kitchen table where Q and I are holding this meeting. Immediately, I rerun every second of my encounter with my kisser and eventually get lost in such awesome, sexy memory.

Realization slaps me in the face, and my trademark smirk finds its way to my lips.

"She can dance."


	4. stranger on my mind

**I know it has been a while, and I am so terribly sorry. Life got in the way, and I hope you understand. The next chapters will be coming much faster! Enjoy, and if you will, please favorite, review, or whatever you get a kick out of doing! **

"You are so beautiful," this whispered sentiment is all it takes for me to realize how lucky I am to be in the presence of such an angel.

To think that only a couple days ago, this sexy and amazing girl was a faceless stranger. Now, she is all that is on my mind.

"Baby, stop thinking so much," as if hearing her call me baby wasn't enough, she punctuates the pet name by grabbing hold of my shirt and pulling me closer to her.

"You are so hot," damn I just want to take her here and now!

"Why don't you show me how hot I am," the smirk on her face and the shimmer in her eyes set off a deep arousal within my core.

"Santana, mom said you have to get up!"

"Hmm…?" Weird, why does my sexy lady sound like my little brother all the sudden?

"SANTANA! Mom said GET UP NOW!"

Reluctantly, I crack open my eyes only to be met with the eat shit smirk of my little twerp or a brother, and to say I am pissed doesn't cover it.

"Get the hell out of my room! Damn, would it kill you to let my sleep? Damn." As I sit up in my bed, my hand finds my forehead as I try my best to rub away the oncoming headache.

"Ohhhh! I'm telling mom you cussed!"

With that, the little devil leaves, and of course doesn't forget to slam the door.

"Mom was so close to having one perfect child….so close."

Remembering that he did say mom wanted me up, I decide to get up and see what was so important.

/  
"Mom, there is no 'deadline' for turning in a RedBox movie." I have been sitting on my kitchen counter for a good ten minutes trying desperately to explain the idea of RedBox to my mom, and that headache from earlier, yeah it didn't go anywhere.

"Well that may be Santanita, but I am never late! Punctuality-"

"Is prosperity, yeah mom I know!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," my mom says with a disapproving shake of her head.

"No, actually I woke up with a squealing thirteen year old standing over my bed!"

The stern look of my mom's face should send some sort of message, but I choose to take the message sent by the smile tugging on her lips.

"So, Q and I were thinking about maybe going to see a movie, or maybe getting a coffee, or going to the fair." I make sure to say the last part exceptionally quiet to keep my mom from hearing it, it didn't work.

"Santana," my name carrying suspicion lets me know that I have been caught.

"You and Quinn have been going to the fair all week… why?"

I have to options right now; tell my mom I have made it my mission to find my kissing shack stranger, because we are soul mates. However, that option comes with the obstacle of telling my mom that my stranger is a girl, or I could just weasel my way out of this like I would usually do.

"Santanita,"

Option two it is!

"Mami, Q and I just like going for the cotton candy, and the lack of McKinley High students that we see. It's just something different, that's all." In order to thoroughly convince her, I tack on a sinfully sweet smile. And with that, I grab my car keys and escape through the front door yelling out a generic 'love you!' into the house.

Dressed in my go-to black skinny jeans with a grey v-neck and vans to match, I roll down my windows and crank up the tunes before setting off to Q's.

/  
"San, I know this chick is important to you, although you have never seen her or met her under any other circumstance other than in a dark kissing booth, and I am here for you cause' that is what best bitches are for."

I can practically taste the catch.

"But-"

There it is.

"Other than having a hickey that is well faded by now and knowing that she can dance, we have absolutely nothing to go on! I think you need to face the facts, and those facts are saying that this is bat shit insane!"

Shaking my head at her clear lack of vision, I rub my head trying to get rid of my still present head ache.

"Q, I'm hot."

"Oh, I love where this is going."

Damn that woman's constant sarcasm that come to think about it, she probably gets from me!

"Sister Christian, if you would be so kind to shut the hell up long enough for me to finish, it would be appreciated."

Q huffs a sigh of defeat and backs up to her bed and plops down giving me her best 'I'm listening' face. How freaking adorable.

"I know that I'm hot, boys tell me everyday and so do girls with their wicked rude stares and whispered words of jealousy. And I realize that I could have any one I want from our school and that is cool and all, plus it fills me with a super wicked sense of confidence, but I don't want any body. If I did, I would have them already. I want this girl."

Seeing comprehension slowly wash over Quinn's face, I decide to continue because she is finally getting it.

"I know I have never seen her face and I don't even know her name-"

Slowly comprehension washes over my face, and the fact of how stupid and useless this whole thing truly is finally dawns on me.

Noticing this, Quinn is quick to break up my negative thinking.

"But, you will figure out her name, tonight, because we are going to the fair."

"Quinn, you have no idea-"

"Come on Satan; don't go soft on me now."

I know she realizes how happy she just made me, but because we are bad bitches and don't go soft no matter what, I just sacrifice a small smile to let her know how much it means to me. I know she understands.

/  
It doesn't matter how many times Q went over the plan in the car, I am still asking for confirmation on certain parts and struggling to push all self-doubt far, far away.

"San, stop acting so damn nervous! You are HBIC of Lima, and this stranger can't change that! So stop acting so hopeless, and post up you little bitch!"

"Wow Q, add a slap to the face and that might be the best pep talk ever given," I say with a disbelieving shake of my head.

We are heading in the direction of the kissing booth and I am slowly trying to push away the inevitable. What if I mess up, or, or forget how to talk? Or worse, what if I forget to breath?

"San, we are here! Stop thinking so much, and try to remember the objective. Which is…"

Snapping back into reality I search for the answer she is waiting for.

"Get in, get her name, and make her want to look for me!"

"Perfect, you've got this kid!" And that, along with a confident smile is the last thing I see before I am being pushed into a dark kissing booth.


	5. What is your name?

**I told you the next chapter would come quick! I just want to take blame for any and all mistakes, and say that anyone who is reading this is the reason it is being written. In other words, thank you. And please, give me any and all feedback that you have. XOXO**

Encased in a dark box would make the average person nervous or at the very least, uncomfortable. But knowing that inside this shoddy box awaits my beautiful stranger has me willing to spend days in this kissing booth.

Strange enough, the kissing booth seems unusually quiet. I mean if there was anyone in here, I would at the very least be able to hear them breathing, right?

"Hello, is anyone in here?"

Getting no response, I continue walking all the while hoping I don't ram into a wall.

"You've got to be kidding me right now," is spoken into the eerie silence, and my first instinct is to let a smile engulf my face, because my stranger is here! Yay!

"I know I have never seen your face, but you sound way too hot to be hanging around the fair for three nights in one week."

That has me laughing, because I guess I have been acting like quite the goof lately.

"Your laugh is adorable, and I would really love to make small talk for hours normally, but I have been thinking about kissing you all day. So, let's not waste time hot stuff."

I know I can't see her, but I bet the smirk she is wearing is almost as hot as her toned stomach and fit legs from dancing.

Oh damn, now I am thinking about her legs…around my head.

Two arms wrapping around my waste cut off my lustful thinking, and all is fine and dandy until I remember that I came here with a purpose. Sadly that purpose is not to make out with my wicked hot stranger.

"I need your name." The confidence in which I said this surprises me, and I find myself smirking into the darkness.

"Why? Do you need something to scream out at night when you are touching yourself?"

Oh my damn, I had no idea my stranger could be so sexy.

"What if I do? What would I scream out, what would I call you?" I need her name if I want any chance of finding out who she is!

Suddenly I feel her body pressed up against mine, and the air grows both thicker and hotter.

"You can call me whatever you want. I'm sure anything would sound good coming out of those lips."

There she goes again, making me lose feeling in my legs. I'm pretty sure she knows it too, because she just grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling over.

"You are so damn sexy. I think of you, I dream of you, and I need to know your name."

I thought that was pretty smooth personally.

"How… smooth."

Damn straight!

"My name is Brittany."

I can't help but try it out, "Brittany."

"Good, now let me hear you scream it."

Before I can register what she means, I am being pushed back against the not-so-stable walls of the kissing booth while my neck is being attacked with wet sensual kisses.

I can't help the soft moan that escapes my parted lips and it only serves to kick start Brittany. All at once, she takes over everyone of my senses, but who am I to complain?

Our lips meet, and her tongue skates across my bottom lip asking permission to enter, and for some reason I did not take her for the 'ask permission' type.

Of course, I allow her tongue entrance. And just like that we have entered a slow, sensual dance that I will remember the steps to for the rest of my life.

As we break away for air, 'so sexy' is panted into my ear, and I know in that moment that I am the luckiest girl alive.

Apparently, Brittany has gotten enough air, because her lips are against mine once again, but this time I make it my mission to take control.

I know that my only chance to take total control is to change the pace of this make out session, so I do just that.

Moving my hands around to her supple and firm ass, I give it a nice squeeze before sliding my hands into her back pockets and then use that position to pull her into my personal space.

Keeping just enough distance in between us to tease, allow my lips to ghost around the edge of hers before sucking on her bottom lip with no mercy.

Eventually, I am rewarded with a soft moan that makes me weak all over.

"You are so damn sexy, I can tell just by listening to you. One day I am going to meet you in the light of day and take you right there in front of whoever is around, and I can't wait," she pants into my ear.

I can't handle the feel of her lips on my neck, her hands scratching against my stomach and these hot words being whispered in my ear.

However, just as I am about to respond, all contact is broken and I am left with the echo of my stranger's smooth voice ringing in my ears.

/

As soon as I exit the darkness of the kissing booth, Q is by my side and asking every question she can.

"Well, what is her name?"

"It's Brittany, isn't that perfect?"

Walking in the general direction of where we parked, I am to focused on the whispered words that Brittany left me with to notice Quinn stop dead in her tracks.

"San, I think I know who your stranger is…"

That certainly got my attention; "well Q, who is it?"

In return, I don't get the answer I was hoping for.

"Be at my house tomorrow night at ten; we are going to Puckerman's party."

This time, it is Q who leaves me in the fair parking lot wearing a look of pure shock.


	6. Wifey Material

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys are doing well, and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! I also wanted to thank those who favorited or followed me or the story or both! Although I truly love every view this story gets, it means the world to actually get feedback and hear what you guys have to say! Keep it coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming! I will admit that I was in the mood to write, but this was written in about 30 minutes, so go easy! Enjoy :)**

Upon entering the not-to-shabby house that must belong to Puckerman, I am met with three distinct smells, sweat, booze, and sex.

"You know Q, this is why you are ninety-five percent straight, you have no idea how to impress the ladies. You tell me to dress hot for the party you are taking me too, come to find out it is just one of Fuckerman's weekly house parties."

As we venture further into the sweaty body infested home, I am met with a kitchen counter littered with liquor, and suddenly, this night is looking up!

"Whatever San, do you want to find your stranger or not? And what do you mean ninety-five percent straight," Quinn asks with what I suspect to be a rather shocked expression, but how would I know? I'm way to busy fixing myself a 'here's to the worst party ever, but I have to endure it in order to find my future wifey' drink.

"Look Q," I start rather nonchalantly, "no matter how 'straight' a chick is, at least five percent of her wants to do me." Geez, she asks as if she didn't know this beforehand. I mean, damn, is she blind?!

"Bull shit Satan, you wish. Now get your head out of your ass; your girl is here somewhere! Keep your eyes pealed, and let me know if you think you see her before making any rash decisions that you are so famous for making."

I don't make rash decisions, do I? Hell to the no, I make random acts of passion! Damn straight I do!

/

Half an hour later, and I am still not drunk enough to mistake this train wreck for an actual party. In the last thirty minutes, I have lost track of both how much I have drank and Quinn; hopefully, she is somewhere around here doing something that won't lead to an std or pregnancy.

While remixing my own party concoction, I notice someone walking into the kitchen. When I actually turn to look, I see that it's a chick and not just any chick. This girl is bangin'! With a toned stomach completely on display thanks to her rolling stones cut off t-shirt, and not to mention her toned legs. But what I see next is enough to knock my breath out.

When my eyes finally reach her face, initially, I notice her crystal eyes. I have seen many blue eyes, granted they are usually rolled back, or being squeezed shut to prepare for an incoming orgasm, but the point remains the same. I know blue eyes.

But these eyes, these eyes were different to say the least. They radiated innocence, but reflected hardships. One look and I knew she was a strong girl, and a beautiful one at that. One look was enough to weaken my knees, and suddenly, I was forgetting the reason Q forced me to come here in the first place.

Of course I couldn't let this hotty strut right past me, so I made the mistake of opening my big mouth.

Still stirring my very well mixed drink; I open my mouth and "so hot" practically falls out of my mouth and onto the floor along with drool, and my dignity.

Of course the hot goddess heard me, and she turns and says "umm, excuse me" complete with a curious yet disbelieving smile.

Shit Lopez, time for some serious damage control!

"Oh, no I didn't mean that."

Her face immediately shifts into something that rides on the border between disinterest and disappointment, shit! So much for damage control!

"No! I didn't mean that, I meant what I said! I just wish it wouldn't have come out! Not that you don't deserve to know how smoking hot you are, because you do!"

The incredibly cute giggle that is bubbling its way from her desperately sealed lips lets me know I have managed to dig myself into a deeper and much more humiliating hole. How perfect!

However, before I manage to open my mouth again (thankfully) the angel before me opens hers instead.

"You're cute," she says with a sinful smirk, and suddenly this angel transforms before me into a sexy devil in a red dress. Or better yet, in a cut off rolling stones t-shirt.

While doing my best to act unaffected by that comment, I reply "I don't aim for cute. However, you seem to be a perfect bull's-eye," and I suppose that would have been smooth if I hadn't made sure to cough into my fist like a freaking idiot. What can I say? This girl has multiple side affects! They should definitely make a warning label that reads: Attention, if approached by this sexy goddess, you may suffer from the following side effects! They include, but are not limited to, dry throat, weak knees, word vomit, and death from embarrassment. If the side effects continue well after she has left your presence, call your best friend to bring over a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

"Wow, you must say that to all the ladies."

At this point, I am pretty sure that this girl is the answer to my late night prayers to God for a sexy virgin girl. I mean honestly, who wants to wait until heaven to have virgins everywhere? And no, I am not proud of my prayer, but God forgives.

"What is your name beautiful?" I've got to get this girl on my good side.

"It's all the same really; you can call me whatever you want."

Okay, now I know I have heard that before….Damn I've been drinking to much. I really need to lay off the hard stuff. Ugh, I'm a mess.

I'm so busy inspecting my solo cup, as if it is magically going to tell me how many time I have filled it up tonight, and have forgotten that this ravishing girl in front of me is trying to play games.

Leaning onto the counter that is separating us, I make sure to lock eyes with her as I say what is about to come out of my mouth. However, before it can…well you know my mouth..

"I could get lost in your eyes."

Truthfully, I didn't even realize what I said until the blonde in front of me stopped looking at her finger nails, and instead laid a look on me that could have Hugh Heffner blushing.

With her head ducked, and eyes glued to her shoes, "there you go, being cute again" left her lips and slid down my throat effectively choking me up.

"Normally, I would refuse such a compliment." At that, she lifted her head to meet my awaiting gaze.

"But for you, I will make a change." Oh shit, when the hell did I get so soft?

As she turned to leave the kitchen, she called back over her shoulder, "that whole thing about ethnic people not blushing, bull shit."

And with that, she disappeared into the dance floor.

/

I've been sitting on this damn kitchen table for almost an hour just hoping that my second stranger would walk back in here to refill her drink. Damn, I am so freaking stupid! How could I let her get away with out getting her name? Ugh, maybe I have gone soft; maybe Santana Lopez is losing her touch. No way, hell no! My touch sends girls to there knees! My touch sends girls underwear to the floor! Losing my touch, ha! No freaking way!

"Satan! What the hell are you doing in here? Have you even looked for your stranger?" Oh now Q decides to show up!

"You know Q, I have missed you for the last-" I actually check my phone to figure out exactly how long I have been alone at this lame ass party I didn't even want to come to.

"- Two hours! However, I have not missed your incessant nagging! So tone it down would ya? No amount of captain could prepare me for this!"

Of course Q dodges that blow and continues on her rant, "Satan, have you even been out of the kitchen since we got here? How do you expect to find your stranger?"

Damn this woman talks a lot.

"Woman, you talk too much," and that my friends, is called speaking your mind. It feels pretty damn good!

"S! I'm serious!"

"I know Q, and I am too, but no. I did not find my stranger. But, I did meet this insanely hot chick! You should have seen her Q, I'm talking wifey material!"

Quinn gives a look of interest, and then comes the inquiry.

"What is her name doe-doe bird?"

Then it hits me. Damn, how have I managed to (sort of) meet two girls in the last week and both times I forget to ask their name!

"I have no earthy idea...I really suck at this."

Q says nothing, but I know she is silently agreeing, and I would too if I was her.

"I have been sitting in this kitchen, because I figured that the girl would eventually need to refill her drink. I thought it would give me a chance to see her again-"

"You really need to stop thinking. That is where all your problems stem from."

Well thank you Quinn Fabray.

"Ha. Freaking. Ha."

/

We ended up leaving the party before midnight, and no, I did not see my future wifey again, but one thing is for sure. I have met two girls who have knocked me off my feet, and for some reason I know they are both way out of my league.


	7. Cheatin' Hoe

**Hey guys! How is the dog? That's good! I hope everyone's life is looking up, if it isn't...message me! Let's talk, and get a virtual cup of coffee! So, here's another chapter! I hope you like it, and if you don't it's okay! That's your opinion...it's wrong, but it's your opinion! Oh! Some of you may have noticed that I sent messages to you if you reviewed my story! If I did not send you one and you reviewed, I am sorry! It's my fault, and if I ever see you I will give you a present to make it better! Let's get on with the show, shall we? Enjoy! :)**

"What the hell Quinn? How can I be cheating when I haven't even _met_ my stranger number one yet?" I can't believe how judgmental Q is being today? I mean, give me a freaking break! I confided in her, and this is how she repays me? Like, what the actual fuck!

/

/

_Thirty Minutes Ago:_

_ I can't handle this anymore! It was chill at first; I had one stranger that I wanted to identify, because she is my future wife. That is simple. I can handle that! But after last night I am freaking out! I mean, that girl, whoever the hell she was, had me stumbling over words and weak in the knees just by breathing! Santana Lopez does not get intimidated like that, ever!_

_ When I came home, I went to bed hoping that I could get some peace. You know what they say about hope? It reaps eternal misery. And last night, that saying held true as I tossed and turned in my sleep with nothing but blonde on the brain. (I imagine my kissing booth stranger as a blonde too, and I am usually right.)_

_ I suddenly stop my incessant pacing that has been going on for well over an hour for the fear that I could be wearing a rut in the floors. And instead of freaking and sweating, I pick up my cell and text Q, she will know what to do._

_ **Sent: Q! **_**_SOS_****_, meet me at Coffee Cup in ten minutes!_**

_Once I sent the message, I did my best to make myself presentable. Oh my damn, I never have to worry about being 'presentable'! I'm usually just hot all the time! Damn, this double stranger thing is really taking its toll. _

_In the midst of my panic attack, my cell starts buzzing obnoxiously, and it's Q. How ironic, an obnoxious ring tone for an obnoxious person. God I crack myself up._

_ **Received: kk**_

_Wow, such a way with words._

_/_

_As I step through the doorway into the comforting atmosphere that comes with the Coffee Cup, I still can't help but feel nervous. I know Q is my best bitch; we are both clearly confident in absolutely everything we do, and couldn't give a flying fuck what other people think even if we tried. But there is something inside of me that craves her approval, and for some reason I feel like in this situation, I won't be getting it._

_/_

_/_

**Present Time:**

Yeah, I was so right. Quinn has been nagging me and calling me a "cheatin' hoe" for the better part of an hour, and I have just about had my fill.

"Satan, you don't honestly think that you can invest all your time trying to figure out who _both _of these people are, do you?"

Before I can answer, Q does it for me. Hi everyone, and welcome to the Quinn Fabray show. Today's special guest, Quinn Fabray!

"Wait, let me guess, you weren't thinking! Is that it?! Look," Q says and by the look of her now slightly lowered eye brow and the way she releases a defeated sigh, I know she is done with bad cop. Thank God.

"I know both of these girls caught your attention, but think about it, the girl in the kissing booth captured your attention just with a kiss. Maybe you are so caught up on the house party stranger, because she had a totally bangin' bod."

Actually, I had never really thought about it like that. It's true though, the kissing booth stranger really had me from just a kiss. She is the one I should be worrying about.

"You're right Q, thanks bitch."

I really do love Q, and that is why I value her opinion of me so much. I don't know what I would do without her, and if the sickeningly sweet smile dripping with sarcasm that she is currently sporting is any indication, I'd say she feels the same way.

/

"Okay Q, I swear this is the last time!"

It is very clear that Quinn is not very happy about going to the fair for the millionth time in a week, and she is making that very clear with the way she shoved her ticket money into the usher's hands and by the 'kill me now' grunts of displeasure she huffs out every ten seconds.

"Damn right it is! If we come here anymore than we already have, I am going to permanently reek of cotton candy and sweaty fair workers, and no amount of Victoria's Secret body spray can cover that shit up!"

Okay, so maybe saying Quinn is a little upset was a major understatement. I'm pretty sure she is ready to slap the dog shit out of me. No worries, we are almost at the kissing booth and this time I am laying everything on the line.

Five minutes has passed, and we arrive at the kissing booth. It really shocks me that every time we have come; no one has been waiting in line. Although, the only reason I even went in this shoddy little shack was because I lost a bet to Sister Christian.

"Okay Satan, get in there and say what you need to say! You hear me? If blood needs to be shed, then so be it! Desperate times call for bat shit craziness! Now get your love struck ass in there!"

Okay, so I never really thought about this, but Q could totally be in the military, weird.

I am quickly forced into the dark booth of kisses, thanks to a not so gentle Quinn Fabray, and I waste no time.

And apparently neither does my stranger; before I can demand her name, I feel hands grip the fabric of my shirt and tug me forward causing me to not so gracefully trip on my feet.

"You're either a total loser, or you can't get enough of me. I mean, this is like the fifth day you have come in here. Are you a stalker?"

Normally, I would be offended by such accusations, but she just sounds so damn adorable when she says it. She makes being a stalker/loser sound like a reasonable life style.

Before she can pull me into what I imagine would be a super heated and super sexy kiss, I speak up.

"Look, I'm into you. I've never met you, and I realize that may make me a freak,"

Okay wait, where was I going with this? … Oh yeah!

"But, that doesn't change the fact that I feel like I know you to some extent, and I do like you. I want to know you, so who are you? I know you told me your name, but I still feel like I still need more. I need… you."

Silence takes this conversation hostage, and suddenly I am aware of what I just said. How the hell could I just admit my feelings to someone I have never met? Forget that, how could I fall in 'like' at the damn fair? Ugh, I really am a piece of work!

Silence is still holding a gun to our heads, and I feel as though I should walk out while I still have at least some of my dignity.

Before I can, aggressive lips are claiming mine in what could be described as a dance. A dance so very sensual it leaves me breathless and moaning for more, literally.

"Mmph, more." Moans and pleads for more are all I can do at this point. Why does this stranger have such power over me?

Dragging her tongue across my bottom lip, I allow her access, and now we fight for dominance. I don't put up much of a fight, and now I am pinned up again the wall with my stranger holding both my arms above my head.

"So. Damn. Hot." I swear, when I am turned on, my brain completely shuts off.

With my back still against the wall, and my wrists still in the more than capable hands of my incredibly hot stranger, I break for air. I have never hated my need to breathe more than in this moment.

Luckily, my stranger takes this moment to speak. In between hot huffs of breath that land on my neck, she says this, "Meet me at Coffee Cup tomorrow at Two o'clock."

And just like that, her body disappears, and with it goes the warmth and contentment that came with it.

Tomorrow at two, I will meet my future wife. No big deal.


	8. To Clarify

YES, I realize I messed up. Santana already knew the girls name, but what I meant to say was that Santana was just going to find out more about her. I am sorry, and by the way you all sounded like mothers getting onto their child. But I appreciate you anyway (; Love you guys, new chapter soon!

Also, if any of you would like to question me in a way that is totally not appropriate for a review, message me. Reviews are for reviewing my story. That is all.

Much Love, xoxo (:


	9. Rolling Stones

**Hello darlings! It's a new chapter, and things are definitely moving along. Oh! While I have your attention, has anyone heard that song by Passenger called Let Her Go? I can't stop listening to it! Go look it up if you want, it's worth a Google! **

My full length mirror is crowded as I stand tall, and Quinn peeks over my shoulder, both of us looking for any imperfections that might put off the immaculate outfit I am wearing. Giving myself a once over, I really admire how amazing I look in a simple red v-neck, that really extenuates my awe-inspiring tits, my leather jacket all together with the impossible to ignore black skin tight jeans I am wearing. Honestly, it's not that fancy of an outfit, but because I am the one wearing it, it is simply unforgettable.

"Okay S, let's run through this one more time before you go."

Q and I have practiced what I am going to say when I finally meet Brittany, and how exactly I am going to say it. I know that I will most likely freeze up when the time comes, but what could practice hurt?

We have made a make shift coffee table with two chairs on either side in the middle of my room, and Q automatically takes the chair on the left as I exit my room only to reenter on queue. Yeah, we are probably taking this a tad too far, but it is super fun!

"Okay S, come in! And remember, confidence is key! Don't let me reduce you to stutters and sputters! ACTION!"

Okay, I do think that acting like we are in a movie is overboard.

As I walk into my room, heading for the makeshift coffee table, I am in full acting mode. Strutting up to the table where "Brittany" is currently sitting is a walk in the park, but the talking part…eh.

As I sit down, I make sure to give Q a once over, something that she immediately picks up on.

"Okay Lopez, what the hell was that? I'm not a piece of meat!"

"You are the one who told me to really act like you are Brittany! And I can guarantee that I will check her out before I sit down!" Damn, why does everyone think she is the smart one?

"Okay, weird, but whatever. Action!"

Q and I are now sitting across from each other, and if anyone was to walk into my room right now, which is highly possible, it would be a sight to see. Oh nothing mom, just a couple of seventeen year old playing house! Yeah, I can see it.

"Lopez, are you going to just sit there and stare, or are you going to speak?"

"Okay Q, Brittany wouldn't say that!"

Sister Christian stiffens in her chair, and straightens her back ready to defend her acting skills. I think it is pretty clear that we have broken character.

"How would you know?! The only time you talk to her is in the dark for five minutes at a time!"

Hmm… that is so true.

"I just know Q! She would only come off harsh if she was being sexy."

Quinn flashes me a look of disgust and I can't help but throw her a wink. Oh Sister Christian.

"Okay whatever; we are going to do this until you can control yourself! I'm not even the real Brittany and you are still checking me out! Focus Lopez! Action!"

/

/

It is one fifty and I have been pacing outside of Coffee Cup for the better part of an hour. The moment I walk through those doors, everything changes. I don't know if I'm ready for that!

Fortunately, I don't have to make the decision. Q drove me here, and happily shoves me through the open double doors into the Coffee Cup.

My eyes do their absolute best to digest all they see, and basically what they see is a hand full of single mom's, college nerds, and dead beat dads sitting around typing on their laptops. Deciding that Brittany has yet to arrive, I take a seat in a small booth toward the back of the coffee shop so that I can still be seen from the door, but I am far back enough to where mine and Brittany's conversation will not be overheard.

I feel like I have planned out everything perfectly, and from here, nothing can go wrong.

You know those moments in the movies where the guy fishing in his little row boat says 'nothing can go wrong' and then it starts to rain? Well I am that fisherman, and the rain, rolling stones t-shirt girl from Puckerman's party.

She walks in completely unaware that I am staring at her (thankfully) and goes to order a coffee. She is completely oblivious to the fact that she is leaning over the counter while she ponders what kind of coffee she wants, giving the barista a nice view of her chest. She is even blinder to the fact that I am still staring, and maybe drooling a little. I wonder what skills you have to have to be a barista…

My train of not so innocent thinking is thrown off track when rolling stones chick is sliding into my booth, and air, yeah it's gone.

"Do you always look this flushed?"

It takes me a moment to register what she is asking, but once I do, she is leaning toward me slightly and showing me a smirk that goes perfectly with the gleam in her eyes.

"Or do I just have that effect on you?"

She looks at me with a mixture of accomplishment and question, and it takes me a moment before I can answer.

"Ethnic people don't flush."

Really?! That's all you can think of to say? Damn it Lopez, you're losing your touch!

"You're super cute, why are you here all alone?"

Rolling Stones girl has long since lost her smirk and is now addressing me with a look of innocent curiosity. How can she come off so sexy one minute then BOOM innocence, she's pretty good.

"Oh well I was supposed to meet someone here at," I pull out my phone and check the time. "Well actually, now, but I don't think they are here yet."

Hearing this, rolling stone almost look pleased…or amused? I don't know what to think of her.

"Well, I have to get going; I'm late for dance, but I suggest you don't wait up for this person." The confidence in which she says this really throws me for a loop, and for some reason it doesn't bother me that she is totally saying that I got stood up.

"Oh, okay. Well it was cool seeing you again."

She slides out of the booth and with one more wicked grin, she turn on her heels and sets off for the door.

"Wait!" I yell admittedly too loud into the otherwise silent coffee shop, and rolling stones stops dead in her tracks. Her face says she was expecting me to stop her, and all I know is, I am not letting her become another stranger.

"What is your name?"

She looks instantly pleased and amused once again. With a flip of her hair, she says, in the most seductive voice legal, "Brittany." With that, she is gone. And suddenly, everything makes sense.


	10. Eureka!

**Okay, so this is what i meant to upload instead of a duplicate of chapter 9. It's fixed now, so that is all that matters. But like I said, my chapters will be getting longer. Thanks for the patience. Enjoy! (:**

"Brittany, are you sure you gave her a big enough hint this time?"

Rachel doesn't mean to undermine the odd yet brilliant blonde that she knows as her best friend, but she knows this is important to Britt. She just wants to make sure everything is working out.

A simple "mmm" is all she gets in return as Brittany has just about fallen asleep due to Rachel's fingers running through her hair.

Both girls lay unmoving, other than Rachel's hand playing with Brittany's hair, surrounded by gold stars, a whole lot of pink, and a treadmill set facing a Go Big or Go Home poster on the wall next to Rachel's bed. It is quite the room, but honestly, Brittany admires the way Rachel can be so comfortable in her skin. It is quite inspiring and insanely unicorn as Brittany has said time and time again.

"So tell me again Britt, you were leaving the Coffee Cup. At this point she still didn't know it was you?"

With a quiet snort, muffled by the gold star pillow Brittany is smothering herself with, she explains. "Nope! The only thing that set her off was when I told her my name; you should have seen her face! It was like when I figured out that it wasn't normal for homeless people to grope you when they ask for money. It was hilarious Rach."

Rachel can't help but be amused by this as well, I mean for someone so dedicated to identifying a girl they met, this girl sure was slow.

Sitting up to grab her monthly addition of Cosmo, Rachel flips through the pages until she comes to the 'get your man' check list, and continues to check off introduce yourself and make an impression.

Seeing that they are indeed ready to commence step three, Brittany leans over Rachel's shoulder to see what she will be doing next.

/

/

"I told you they were going to put mayo on here! I specifically said no mayo!"

Quinn and I decided to go get a bite to eat while I fill her in on my latest discovery. And we are now sitting in a burger joint that I have never heard of.

Sporting a look that surpasses disgusted and comes close to nausea, Quinn wipes the mayo off of her burger while I look on and make no attempt at holding in my laughs. Noticing my pleasure at her discomfort, Quinn decides to get down to business.

"Satan, did you have a reason for dragging me here against my will?"

Because I am polite, I wait until I have at least half way swallowed to wad of fries in my mouth before answering.

"Oh please tubers, you jumped at the chance to get a burger."

I swear Quinn has this meat problem in which if she sees, smells, or detects meat in any way, she will hunt it down and devour it. No ifs ands or buts.

Realizing that she probably isn't going to respond, I put down the fry I was about to dunk in ketchup and get serious.

"Okay, so the girl at Puckerman's party, you remember her? The one wearing the rolling stones t-shirt; I could have sworn I told you about her-"

"Yes Satan! We were talking about her the other day for crying out loud! Get to the point, would ya'?"

Rude.

"Okay, well when I went to the Coffee Cup yesterday, no one was there except for nerds, but a little while after I had sat down in walks rolling stones girl. She was being all kinds of hot and flirty, and I know she wants me-"

"Dear God S, the point to this story?"

"When she was leaving, she told me she didn't think whoever I was supposed to meet was going to show. Then I asked her for her name and guess what it was."

I really should have just told her, because Quinn and I are the friends that take 'guess what' very seriously.

"Nikki! That's a pretty cool name!"

"No. It's-"

"Wait! Is it Naya? That is a pretty bad ass name!"

"What? No! Quinn, her name is Brittany."

It takes her a couple of seconds to do the math. I can see it etched on her face, carry the two, and add the one…. Eureka!

"Rolling stones girl is the kissing booth girl!"

Again, I ask why people think she is the smart one. Although it did take me just as long to put the pieces together, so point made. Damn, I hate when I answer my own sarcastic questions.

"Exactly,"

Finally, we are on the right track. I have a suspect, and I have never felt so accomplished.

We silently return to eating, nothing but the silent look of accomplishment on our faces and various plots of what to do next formulating in our heads.


	11. Inner Turmoil

**I realize this is a very sudden update; I did not plan on this at all, but I needed to get this done. This chapter was very emotional for me to write, because it hits so very close to home. I hope you like it. Much Love, xoxo**

It's back again.

I have been trying to keep my mind off of the one thing troubling me, and to do so, quickly dove into rearranging my closet. After I finished that, I thought it would be a good time to walk the dog. Problem is, we don't have a dog. Which really bugs me, I have always wanted a German shepherd; they are so cute and smart but still big enough to knock you down!

Well anyway, I eventually decided to get on my laptop and find something, anything to keep my mind off my troubles. Now, with my eyes glued to the screen of my laptop, I try desperately to read a story on fan fiction, (and no I don't think that is a weird thing to do, so shut up.) But no matter how hard I try, I just can't concentrate! I had decided last night that I needed to tell my parents about how I have been feeling lately.

I have grown up in a relatively small town, and religion is a given. I was raised in a Baptist church and have been told what God likes and does not like from a very young age. I have always tried my best to follow the rules, and do what God would want me to. I make mistakes here and there, but I knew that telling my parents I liked a girl would be the worst thing I could possibly do. Not to mention my Abuela, she is very old fashioned. Granted I am here favorite grandchild and we do almost everything together. She lives just down the street, so I try to go over there at least once every two days. But I can't help but think everything is going to change with this announcement. Even if I don't tell my Abuela, it will only be a matter of time before she hears it from someone else.

Well, last night I was determined to do it! I was going to tell my parents, and the worst thing that could happen is they stop loving me…

Here's the thing, yesterday after having a burger with Q ball, I came home and was met by my mom.

/

_Walking into my house after lunch with Q, I was convinced I was alone. Dropping my car keys onto the table in the foyer, I continued into to kitchen._

_There, in my kitchen, was a picture of absolute dedication. My mother, standing over the stove with a look of disbelief, was holding what I thought to be a recipe in one hand while she tried earnestly to rub the worry lines free of her forehead. She never was very good at cooking. The woman has always sacrificed her personal life for me, and honestly that is all that matters. She has two jobs and even though my dad does what he can, I know she is our main source of income. Cooking never really mattered to me, and for the most part my mom was too busy to even try. _

_But here and now, my mom has decided to try out what I am guessing is a recipe from Rachel Ray, and by the looks of it, is not doing as well as she wishes. Poor Mami._

_ Breaking her concentration on the food sizzling on the stove top, I move over to stand behind her and get a better look. It looks like some sort of pasta, or maybe a cake?_

_ "Mami, what exactly are you doing?" _

_I instantly regret how harsh my question may have sounded as her shoulders visibly drop and I am met with a sigh of defeat and self hatred for even trying. _

_ "It was supposed to be this new feta chine that Rachel Ray made this morning; did you know she is Italian?" She says this with a morbid tone that slightly picks up toward the end. She is always so fascinated by the smallest things._

_ "Si Mami, I knew. Do you want me to go out and get you something for lunch, or…" _

_ "No, no Santanita. I'll be fine; I was just trying to make this for your father. He has been working so terribly hard lately. I just wanted to show some appreciation."_

_My father, Leonardo, (Leo for short) owns his own Lightscaping and landscaping business. Basically he will mow your lawn, and then install lights to make all neighbors jealous. He is extremely talented at what he does, and never complains about having to work long hours in the sun. I respect him for that, and honestly, he is my hero. But I know that sometimes he gets down on himself for not being the main provider in the family, it's a guy thing I guess. _

_ "Yeah, I get it Mami. Well, we could try something different? Maybe something that comes in a box? We don't have to tell him," witty sarcasm is usually how I make my mom feel better, as well as how I bond with my dad. _

_Obviously it works, because my mom is suddenly grabbing her car keys and yelling something about brownie mix on her way out the door. And yes, I had to turn the stove off and clean up, but I don't mind one bit._

_Once the kitchen was free of any indiscretions that might hint toward a cooking disaster, I went back to my room and wasted no time turning up my radio. This is one of the many reasons I love having the house to myself. When I am locked up in my room with the radio so loud that I can't even think, I feel weightless. Like I can't think, so I can't worry. I don't know if that makes sense, but it does to me. _

_With my hair atop my head in a messy bun, and one of my dad's work shirts on with shorts and knee high socks, I let loose to Michael Jackson. I am definitely not the best dancer, but I love moment when I can be comfortable in my own skin. It is liberating._

_By the time I heard the door open and shut, signaling my mother's return, I had tired myself out. I can't help but dance when MJ is on; something comes over me! I turn down my radio out of habit, because I know it would only be seconds before my mom would yell for me to turn it down. And then I take the stairs by two, curiosity propelling me into the kitchen to see what my mom decided on getting._

_Across the kitchen island, dark chocolate in every form lay scattered. Glancing to my left with an incredulous look on my face, I catch sight of brownie mix, whipped cream (which I really hope is for the brownies) and an ecstatic looking mom. I want to ask what possessed my toned, gym addicted mother to buy all this crap, but once I caught sight of just how excited she was, I couldn't say anything other than "where do we start?" _

_/ _

_About an hour later, the sun was down and my dad was home. _

_My mood always shifted when my dad was home, because we have a very odd relationship. It is one full of sarcasm and quick wit, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. _

_We had all had our share of mom's delicious store bought brownies, and were now laying around in the living room. We were surrounded by a securing silence, that is, until my dad spoke up._

_"Thank you," _

_Wait, what? My mom looks at me, silently asking for some sort of explanation, and I assume I am silently asking for the same._

_ "For the brownies." _

_My mom and I share a look of understanding, and reply in unison, 'no problem!'_

_We know he meant more than he let on, and that is all that matters. _

_As we all sat and watched the tv in silence, I was giving myself a mental pep talk._

_I had to do this soon, or I would lose the courage. I don't think they would really stop loving me, or kick me out. But no doubt, things would never be the same._

_ Trying as hard as I can to break out of my mental façade, I abruptly stand up and make my way to my room leaving two confused parents in my wake._

_/_

_Lying on my bed, I flip through my latest Cosmo, and try to clear my mind. Then there is a knock on my door, and before I can grant the person permission to come in, my mom appears._

_"Honey, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you, your dad too."_

_Okay, this is a sign. She is here, because I need to tell her! Come on Lopez!_

_"We realize that having two parents who have to work nonstop and still get so little is difficult in high school. But we want you to know that we could never have asked for a better daughter. Mija, we love you so much."_

_ And there goes my confidence. I make their lives easier, what would unloading this news on them do? I can't do that to them. I am their only child; all their hopes are pinned on my and I just can't break their hearts._

_So with a gentle nod of my head, my mom disappears and I am left in a silence. A silence so far from comforting, a silence so uneasy, it keeps me up for hours._

_/_

/

The sound of my mom's hair dryer brings me back to the present, and even the second time through, thinking of last night makes me sick. More than sick, memories of last night fill me with an intangible anger. I am a coward! How could I just back down from telling my parents, the two people who love me the most in this world, how I am feeling inside?

Honestly, I don't think I would be so nervous about sharing my feelings if it wasn't for some unpleasant memories. Just remembering the pain of the past sends a bone shaking chill down my spine.

/

_The lights are out and midnight is upon us, but the dark only encourages the beautiful girl laying next to me. After all, we only ever do this at night, when the dark skies fall over us and our sinful acts are blanketed by dark. I guess we are convinced that if we are on the brink of sleep when it happens, that is never really happened at all. _

_The girl laying beside me, my best friend, my girl, slowly turns to face me. She whispers in my neck that no one needs to find out about this, and as soon as she receives a nod of my head, she connects our lips. I don't move, I never do, afraid that one wrong move will shatter the moment. Instead, I keep still. I know that if she wants me to move, she will no doubt let me know. And she does, slowly, as if not to disturb the mood, she grabs my hand and lowers it to the dip of her lower back. _

_I know what she wants, so I lower my hand even further. I don't stop until my hand is on her ass, and then I freeze. We have never gotten this far, and I am lost. I wish I could throw these insecurities away and just touch her like I want, but that can't happen. I know she would freak out. She would tell me I was 'getting too into it' and that I was gay. I don't want that to happen, so I remain still. _

_We kiss like new lovers discovering each other one touch at a time._

_In no time at all, she has fallen asleep. I gingerly lower my gaze and allow myself to take her in. She is so beautiful, and she acts like she knows. I know she doesn't and that is what kills me. I want to tell her, but that is not okay. A lot of things aren't okay, but recently, I have stopped caring. I just want her._

_I know that this will happen again the next time we are together, but never during the day. The day isn't safe. It doesn't cover out wrong doings like the gloom of night. It hurts, but I will take what I can get. As long as it is her, it is enough, for now._

_/_

/

I remember that night in particular; I was in eighth grade and although I didn't know it then, I was in love. What I remember vividly, is the day I told my mom that me and Destiny kissed. I withheld the fact that I liked her, and she didn't like to talk about what we did. I told my mom that it happened once, and that was a lie. I told her that it was just joking around, that was a lie. And I still remember the look of absolute disappointment on my mom's face. She didn't say anything, but it showed on her face. She was shot, and I vowed never to make her feel so heart broken again.

I know that I have grown up now, and if I decided to tell my parents, I couldn't blame it on innocence. It was something real, and terrifying. So many thoughts whirled around in my throbbing head, will my parents still love me? Will God? Will I be punished and sent to hell?

Looking into the mirror that hangs above my desk, I see eyes panged with emptiness, and regret. I look at this reflection and I see a stranger. This is not me, this scared little girl.

Down the hall, I hear the tell tale sign of my parents' footsteps and I spring into action.

Throwing myself off my bed, I run toward my parents' room. Staring at the closed door, I run through all the possible outcomes of what I am about to do, but finally realize that telling my parents how I am feeling is the only chance I have at being happy.

And with that realization, I swing open the door with all the confidence I am secretly lacking. With feigned confidence, I approach the topic I have come to discuss.

"I need to tell you guys something..."


	12. Barely Breathing

I have never been good at talking about my feelings, and now, as my parents stare expectantly at me from their bed, this little known fact turns into a big ass problem. Noticing my parents start to squirm, I struggle to both find the right words to explain myself and remember to breathe.

As the air grows thicker, I forget the breathing thing, and focus on getting this burden off my chest. Hey, if I do die from lack of oxygen, at least I'll be put out of my misery!

"Santanita," my mom's soothing voice derails my deadly train of thought.

"Breath baby," my dad looks seriously concerned, and I wish I could calm the hell down!

"Just tell us what is bothering you," my mom's words are spoken cautiously, careful not to shatter my quickly diminishing courage.

Then, I saw blue.

Blue eyes, deeper than the Mediterranean and twice as beautiful.

In a flash, I felt legs. Smooth legs, toned to perfection were teasing me and testing my self-control.

Before I could escape, I was engulfed by Victoria Secret's perfume and it raided my senses as courage coursed through my veins.

It was …

"Rolling Stones"

"Um, Mija, is that what this is about? You want to join a band?"

My blonde haired fantasy short circuits and the utter confusion on my parents' faces send a rosy pink flush across my features. It's now or never.

"Um, no. Mami, Papi, I met someone. Someone I really like, but I can't do much about it until I tell you-"

"Adios mio Santanita! Is that what this is about? Some boy has your attention?"

Part of me wanted to say yes, wanted to act like this whole time I had been over reacting. But I was in too deep. I needed to do this, for me. So, I put a stop to my mom's relief before I lost my nerve.

"Ay, Mami. Please, let me finish."

Once I knew my mom was all ears, I continued. With every last drop of courage in my body, I turned to my dad.

"Papi, there is something I need to tell you."

Anxiously, I brushed my hair away from my face and struggled to meet his curious gaze.

"Something happened when I was in middle school that I never shared with you. I told Mami but begged her not to tell you."

Changing a glance away from my fidgeting fingers, I see utter despair in my father's eyes and can practically hear the fragile pieces of his shattered heart raining onto the hard wood floor beneath us.

"But why baby?"

"Please Papi, let me finish."

At this point, all my efforts are focused on not crying, not in front of him.

"Papi, do you remember my old friend Destiny?"

From the corner of my eye, I see realization shoot up my mother's spine as my dad says,

"si mija, wonderful girl, Ella es muy bonita."

Hearing such fond words of my first love makes my heart swell and gives me all I need to continue.

"Si papi, well Destiny and I were very close. Some would say, we were too close even. I always thought Destiny was the most incredible person I had ever met. I was always jumping through hoops to let her know how amazing she was. I did everything for her, bought her things, let her walk all over me," at this point I am talking to myself. My parents have faded into the background and I am finally letting this out.

Remembering my point, I get back to it.

"I know! I am such a strong girl! How could I ever let someone make me their bitch?! Honestly, I have no idea! I don't know why I was so stupid, but I was!

I try to make eye contact with my dad but can barely see through my own tears.

"Baby, please don't cry. Tell me mija, why are you just now telling me this?"

Grabbing a hold of my inner warrior, I finish what I came here to do.

"When I told mami, she looked so heart broken."

Quickly switching gears, I look to my mother and beg her with my eyes to forgive me. For what exactly, I have no idea and neither does she.

"Mami, I swore I would never make you feel so shot down ever again."

"And you haven't mija! Why would you ever think you have?"

I looked into my mother's eyes, and they ached with heart break and asked, desperately, for answers.

"I always thought those feelings would go away, but they didn't. They haven't."

Taking a breathe to steady myself, I move toward my parents' bed and lay my hands and their blanket covered legs.

"I am attracted to girls…"

I cast a cautionary glance toward their cooked heads and decide that it is safe to continue.

"I am also attracted to boys. I have felt this for such a long time, but refused to even consider it, because I was convinced the love would leave."

When I look up again, my mother and father are sharing confused looks, and I am compelled to explain myself.

"Not just the love that you guys have for me, but God's love, and even the love I have for myself. I was thoroughly convinced it would all just disappear."

"And why, mija, did you decide to confess these _feelings_ tonight?"

It would be easy to tell my parents about Brittany; I certainly had their attention. But what exactly would I say? 'Oh yeah there is this girl I barely know and she is the reason I am risking the loss of everyone I have ever loved.' Hell no. I decided, in that moment, that one confession was enough for one night.

"I guess I just got tired of pretending."

Well there it is, everything is on the table. A few minutes go bye where the three of us fall victim to a very intimidating silence before my dad speaks.

"Mija, we love you no matter what. Yes, this is not ideal, and not everyone will accept you, but your mother and I will never stop loving you baby. No matter what, we will be here for you."

Hearing my dad say that, and knowing he truly means it is more than I ever expected. He is very old fashioned, so for him to accept this is more than I could have asked for.

"Mija, I always knew you had feelings for girls. I just want you to know that when you have a child," as my mom says this she shares a look with my dad that would, no doubt, induce violent vomiting if it were in any other situation.

"You will love them no matter who they are, and if your dad and I love you this much, just imagine how much God loves you. He isn't going to leave you over something like this. Just have faith mija.

As fresh tears stream down my flushed cheeks, I can't do much other than smile. My parents accept me! My parents love me, and everything is going to be okay!


	13. Hey Hot Stuff

**It's UUUPDAAATE TIIIIIIME... (that is a Jersey Shore reference for those of you who didn't get it) Anyway, I'm sorry this update took a little longer. It was a little challenging to write just because, you know, writer's block. But I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Reviews fuel my creativity! If you stop reviewing, I stop writing!**

**Much Love, XOXO**

It's mid July in Lima, Ohio. That being said, the heat index has well surpassed 'hot as hell' and is now weighing in at 'dear God, I just need one cloud'. Seeing as how the blazing sun is beating down without mercy, it is easy to see why Q and I were only able to handle laying poolside for so long before the sweat burning our eyes forced us to take a dip.

While Q gets back out to reapply her sunscreen, I relax against the corner of the pool.

"-So what's next?"

Barely catching the end of Quinn's question, I reluctantly lift my head from where it was resting against the side of the pool.

"Huh?"

Fighting to see through the screaming sun, I see Quinn give me her 'seriously?' face complete with arched brow. Through squinted eyes I watch as she closes the sunscreen bottle and turns to make sure I am paying attention before repeating herself.

"Brittany, what is your next move to get Brittany?"

I motion for Q to toss me my sunglasses that are lying on my beach towel, and once I can see again, I realize she is still waiting for an answer.

"Uh, honestly? I have no clue. After telling my parents, I hadn't really thought about my next move."

While I was talking, Q got back in the pool and made her way to the corner I was in. She raised her arms and draped them on the concrete lining the pool. As she gently lowered her head to the wall of the pool, careful not to let it smack against the concrete too hard, she let her legs float out in front of her, now mirroring my position.

"Well you better think of something; she isn't going to wait around forever!"

Although her body was fully amerced in a state of relaxation, her words still carried their same fire.

Not bothering to lift my head, I send a nasty facial expression into the sky.

"I saw that bitch."

/

/

"Okay Britt, remember what we talked about. Cosmo says that after making an impression, you should let the person you are interested in know you are interested by-"

"-getting close to them. Rachel, I know, we have gone over this like a million times!"

"Brittany that is a major over statement," Rachel complains with a huff, and I send her a sharp look through her vanity mirror.

Satisfied, Rachel goes back to updating the Barbra Streisand website that she runs, (I'm pretty sure it's semi-illegal) as I refocus on perfecting my freshly curled hair. I'm almost positive that my hair is the reason I am such a good dancer; it's so long and beautiful!

Applying hairspray to protect my masterpiece, I send myself a smile through the mirror and turn around to face Rachel.

"Britt, why are you so sure she has a pool? Not everyone does, you do realize that, right?"

"Why do you always have to be such a pesticide?" I ask with a huff.

Rachel raises her eyebrow and I expect her to correct me on my word mix-up, but she lets it go.

"I'm just saying, she may not have one and all this planning will go to waste! You should really have a backup plan-"

My hair is looking hot, but I am almost positive that all of Rachel's nagging is making is sad.

"Back up plans are for the unconfident! We've been over this!"

I try to explain my way of thinking, but am too distracted with the task of finding my phone.

The last time I had it was…

I glance at Rachel and she looks very convinced whatever she is saying is law, but I am not listening to any of it.

I just had my phone…

As my eyes roll over every inch of Rachel's room, I spot her bed and spring into action!

In one swift movement, I have taken hold of her comforter, and in one swift mood, ripped the freshly made bed apart. Pillows spill over the sides and take the excessive amount of stuffed animals with them. Continuing my search, I shake out the comforter, but not a single phone makes itself present. Damn it.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel squeals, horrified.

Geez, someone needs to buy this girl a muzzle. Talk about a squealer!

"Looking for my phone," I say with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders.

Dropping the useless comforter to the now messy ground, I look around the room dejectedly.

Bringing her palm to her forehead, Rachel attempts to rub away, what looks like, an oncoming headache.

"It's right there Britt," Rachel whispers.

Following her pointed finger, I am led to my phone laying haphazardly on the floor right beside the vanity where I fixed my hair. It all comes back to me, and I faintly remember dropping it while reaching for a bobby pin.

Moving to pick it up, I catch a glance of Rachel's frustrated face and have to bite my lip in order not to let loose the giggles bubbling in my throat.

'Rachel, stop scowling. You'll get wrinkles."

Picking up my cell, I look to Rachel. She is snapped out of her frustrated frame of mind, and now she is ready for business.

"Remember how we rehearsed Britt."

"Kk, what's the number?"

/

/

Having long sense fled the pool for the air conditioning; I am, no doubt, wasting energy as I assist Q in raiding the refrigerator for food.

"Ugh, S, you have no bacon! What the hell do you eat?"

Closing the refrigerator and releasing a breathy laugh, I take a seat on the counter top.

"Quinn, we've been friends for about … five years, and you still can't wrap your head around the fact that I DON'T LIKE BACON!"

Neck deep in the pantry, Quinn removes her head just to throw a disgusted look towards me.

"That, I'm pretty sure, is a sin San."

Geez, this girl and her bacon.

Hearing the front door open, I poke my head around the corner and see my mom.

"Santanita, Quinn, come get groceries from the car!"

Closing the pantry, Q follows me out of the kitchen. Walking toward the front door, I press a kiss to my mother's forehead as we pass her, and then continue out the door.

Discovering the trunk of my mom's black Toyota crammed with grocery bags, I am floored. She was only gone for an hour, and who the hell is going to eat this much?!

Taking as many bags as I can at one time, because second trips are for losers, I struggle up the front steps with Quinn in tow.

"Mija, I forgot to tell you, we have a new pool cleaner!"

Setting the bags I was holding onto the counter, I look to Quinn to make sure I heard my mami correctly.

"Uh, ma', we didn't have an _old_ pool cleaner. Why do we have one now?"

Not stopping her constant unloading of groceries from their bags, my mom treats the subject like it is absolutely normal. Incase you were wondering, it is absolutely not normal.

"Well mija, I hate cleaning the pool; it's summer, so you guys will be using it a lot. I just figured we could use a pool cleaner!"

My mom sends me a look that begs me to argue with her, so I raise my hands in surrender and help put up the remaining groceries.

/

Fifteen minutes have passed and Q is making bacon (my mom just so happened to buy some) and I am flipping through channels on the tv in the living room when my mom calls from upstairs,

"Oh, Mija! I forgot to mention that the pool cleaner will be here in about five minutes! Answer the door when they get here, I am getting in the shower!"

Ugh! Just what I needed, some freaking stranger hanging around my pool! Now I can't even walk around in sweat pants, that is, if they are actually cute.

Breaking my concentration is the echo of our extremely obnoxious door bell. With a sigh of regret, I reluctantly rise from the couch and go to answer the door.

With my hand on the door, I let out one last sigh and swing open the door.

Meaning to make eye contact with my new pool boy, I trail my eyes up the length of his… or rather, her, body.

Red vans

Long toned legs

Jean shorts tight enough to send some one into cardiac arrest

And a crop top Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Sup hot stuff?"


	14. This Is Trouble

_"Hey hot stuff"_

/

Eyes wide and lungs desperately fighting for air, no doubt, I look like some sort of crazy fish. An ugly, crazy fish.

"W-what, what are you doing here?" Not fit to say much more, and certainly not in any condition to invite my Rolling Stones wifey in, I just stand at the threshold of my front door and gawk.

"A woman of few words I see. Tell me sexy bomb, which way to the pool?"

The mystery behind this girl, the way she can come off so damn confident and collected when I know for a fact she digs me, could qualify her for the eighth wonder of the world!

Lifting my lifeless arm to point Brittany in the direction of the back yard, I find enough strength to pick my slack jaw from the wood floor, and follow her. It doesn't take long for me to realize just how toned Brittany's ass is.

As we pass through the living room, I barely avoid walls and other obstacles as my eyes are far too busy tearing the dark denim jean shorts off of the toned backside of my new pool girl.

When we reach the sliding glass door that leads to my back yard, I am reminded of how lucky I am to have Brittany in front of me, or else I would have created quite the scene and further embarrassed myself in front of hotty with a poolside body.

As I collect myself, and do my best to formulate some sort of human conversation, Brittany looks into the pool with a longing sensation and whether it is the heat or the crystal coloring of the water, I know she wants to take a dip. That's my chance! You've got this Lopez!

"You can get in you know." Good Lopez, talk like a normal girl and maybe she won't think you are insane.

"Well, I will have to eventually, being a pool cleaner and all." Brittany is giving me a look that has me stuttering and flailing for a line, anything that will dig me out of this ditch.

"Yeah, haha, I guess I didn't think of that. So umm if you want to change or anything-"

Great minds must think alike, because before I can tell her where the nearest bathroom is, Brittany is stripping down to her bikini.

As she tears off her Rolling Stones crop top, my eyes take purchase on her toned, body shot ready, abs and I am in too deep.

Bending over to trail her shorts over her teasing thighs and shimmering calves, I am pretty positive that she sends me a wink. She knows what she is doing, and I wish I could say that 'two can play this game', but even when she straightens up and sends me a smile; I am still at a loss.

"I'm gonna get started, you are welcome to sit and watch, but I'm sure you have better things to do."

With an apologetic nod of my head, I turn on my heels and go back inside. She doesn't know that an hour later I will be sitting in my room watching her from my window, because I have absolutely nothing better to do than watch her clean my pool. She doesn't realize that the reason I respectfully declined was because I knew I couldn't go an hour without either making a fool of myself or touching her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

/

/

I don't get it. I just don't fucking get it.

I come to Santana's house and send her into absolute shock at the front door, then practically strip in front of her, and then she just walks inside?! What the hell?! Now I am stuck actually cleaning her pool! I've never cleaned a pool before, and the only upside is the fact that I get to swim!

I am starting to think Rachel was right. She can never know that.

As I wade around the pool scooping up leaves and dead bugs into a net, I silently curse the sun as if it is the source of all my problems.

Looking up into the sky, I reach my hand around to the back of my neck and it is instantly soaked with sweat. Oh, that's right; the sun is responsible for my problems.

Lowering both my soaked hand and my eyes from the screaming sun, I move dejectedly to the stairs, deciding it is time for a well deserved break. Once I reach the poolside table where my clothes lay, instinctively, I grab a towel and begin drying my face neck and hair. That is when I see her.

Beyond the glass door, I see Santana, the object of my deep desire, walking into her kitchen. Not once does she chance a glance toward the pool, and that only fuels my frustration. It's like this girl doesn't even notice me!

Running out of options, I pick my phone up from the table, and call Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rach, I-"

"Brittany? I thought you were cleaning the Lopez pool?"

Noticing Santana sit down on her couch through the all seeing glass, I kick myself into high gear.

"Rachel, what does Cosmo say to do after you get close to them? Like, what if they don't seem fazed by your attempts?"

On the other side, I hear Rachel flipping through her magazine in search of my needed answers.

"Oh! Right here is says: If your man does not seem interested once you have put yourself out there, demand his attention."

"Duh! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"So, how is the-"

Thrilled to put my new found knowledge to the test, I regrettably hang up on Rachel and march toward the casa de Lopez.

/

/

"No Q, she literally stripped in front of me!"

"She got naked?!"

"Well, not exactly, she had a bathing suit on. But she knew what she was implying!"

On the brink of insanity due to sexual frustration, I had no choice but to call Q and vent. About halfway through my rant, I fled to the kitchen in search of pudding. Walking past the glass door in my living room was intense and made my breasts ache with temptation, but I refused to look, because I knew what I would see. A hot blonde bent over my pool half naked would not have helped the whole 'insanity due to sexual frustration' situation.

Now, I am sitting criss-cross-applesauce on my couch, and the banter between Q and I has not slowed up one bit since it started a good twenty minutes ago.

"So, are you going to invite her inside to hang out or something? I mean the girl you have, no doubt, been crushing on is half naked by your pool!"

Trying desperately not to blush, even though Quinn can't see me, I do my best to remain cool.

"Yeah Q, she is wicked hot and no doubt that bikini will be forever the star of my midnight dreams, but-"

Hot breath tickles my neck, and it takes me a moment to remember that I don't have any kind of animal living in my house.

"Shit!" Throwing my phone in the air, I manage to fall off the couch and have lost every ounce of 'cool' I was trying to preserve moments ago.

I am back on my feet in a matter of seconds, and as my hands go to fix my hair, which had fallen victim to the fall, I take in Brittany in all her pool cleaner glory.

Standing just inside the living room, she is drenched from head to foot, her towel serving the soul purpose of decoration. Searching for my eyes, she cocks her hip to the side and wears a sinful smirk that goes straight to my head.

"I just wanted to know if I could get something to drink. It's kind of hot outside, and I need something wet."

Oh sweet baby Jesus have mercy on my soul.

"You know, for my throat. It's kind of dry."

She is incredible! She knows exactly what she is insinuating; she knows the effect she is having on me, and just ignores it! I've got to break her!

Taking a steadying breath, I take hold of my inner sex bomb and set forth to explode her.

"No problem," I motion with my head for her to follow me into the kitchen and before turning around allow my eyes to trail down her body. I can only hope she noticed, and when I bring my eyes back to hers, the smirk plastered on her face punctuated my victory.

Settling on either side of the kitchen island, we tempt each other. It's no surprise Brittany knows my angle, and obviously, I know hers. Now we wait to see who will break first, and it is nothing short of invigorating.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" I ask with a seductive smile as I turn toward the refrigerator to inspect all the options.

With no answer, I know she is scheming, but refuse to let myself turn around. Before I can call out to her again, a light skinned arm is reaching over me and closing the fridge.

Don't turn around Lopez, those eyes are kryptonite. Do not give her the power! Just face the fridge, and stand your ground!

"Something… hot," she whispers into my neck, and hot breath tickles my skin and brings forth chills.

"B-but, I thought you were hot." Of how smooth Lopez! You just gave her the upper hand!

"Why thank you." Brittany moves her arms to encircle my waist before turning me around and slamming me against the fridge in one movement.

"You aren't so bad yourself." She smirks her wicked smirk, and all my defenses are shot. She is too close and taking over my senses more and more with every passing second.

"Do you want to know what I really want?" As if she couldn't get any closer, Brittany presses her body against mine further pushing me into a stuttering mess.

Self-control is a thing of the past as I moan out "Yes, please."

And with a victorious laugh, she closes in on my ear as I lay my head against the fridge door, totally giving myself up to her.

With a squeeze of my hips, she draws out in a whisper, "lemonade."

And I am brought back to the real world as she saunters off into the living room with a nonchalant 'tell me when it's ready' thrown over her shoulder.

I am in so much trouble.


	15. Game On

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to insertnameherex who's reviews always make me laugh to the point where I get weird looks.  
**

**I love everyone, and I hope everyone who sees this knows you are beautiful and someone loves you in this world! Much Love XOXO**

_"Tell me again, what do you want?"_

_I tighten my grip on her wrists and grind down into her before she moans out 'you' and desperately cants her hips upward in search of friction._

_ "Oh, but baby," digging my hips into hers again, I don't miss the way her eyes roll back in her head as she sinks into the pillow beneath her._

_ "I thought you wanted lemonade," she huffs and moans and I love every sound._

_She shifts and tries to break free of my hold, and I almost let her take over. But I don't._

_ "Santana," she whispers. The way my Latina name sounds as it rolls of her tongue sends me barreling into a crazed state of mind._

_ "Are you ready?"_

_Pulling back from where my face was pressed into her neck, I search her face for a clue as to what she means. Her eyes are glowing with a wicked blue, as she repeats herself._

_ "I said, are you ready?"_

"Santana! I said, are you ready?!"

Jumping from my seat, my eyes begin to adjust and reality bites through my steamy day dream. Looking around, I recognize the interior of Coffee Cup and grimace as I am met with an even steamier looking Quinn Fabray.

"Lopez, what the hell is with you today? I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes!"

Rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes, I push in my chair and fall into step with Q while offering a half ass apology.

"Just got side tracked" I whisper while holding the door open for my blonde, fuming friend.

"You were thinking about her again." Quinn quips without as much as a glance in my direction.

Quickening my pace to catch up with her, I stare at her in disbelief. I am thrown, and whatever rebuttal I was working on has left, leaving me speechless.

Obviously expecting some sort of sarcastic remark in return, Quinn looks over to me when she is greeted with silence.

"What's eating you san?" She inquires as we turn the corner, now only two blocks away from my house.

Eyes glued to my feet, I admit, unabashedly, "It's not so much what is eating me, as it is what isn't eating me."

"Okay! Way too much information San! Geez!"

Feeling much lighter, I put up no fight to hold in my giggles as Quinn's discomfort, and then work on keeping up with her for the rest of our walk back to my house.

I try my best to steer clear of all buildings and parked cars, and four out of five times, I succeed. What can I say; I've got blonde on the brain!

/

/

_Click_. Nope. _Click_. No. _Click_. Hell no!

Damn! I swear cable TV sucks these days!

Great! Now I sound old!

I throw the TV remote onto the carpeted floor with a huff.

"Hey S, tell me again, how many times have you seen Brittany?"

Turning my eyes from the black carpet beneath my feet, I cock my head in question.

"Counting Fuckerman's house party…"

This joke only earns me a glare from Sister Christian, but I know it is just an attempt to hide her grin.

"Probably… three times. Why?"

Raising her head from behind her Cosmo, Quinn beams with accomplishment. Looking back down to her magazine, she reads aloud, "get your man's attention in five easy steps."

My jaw goes slack as my eyes bug out and I try to wrap my head around things. Once again, I am caught looking like an ugly fish.

"Wait, so Brittany is-"

Nodding, Quinn takes over.

"-Trying to get you attention by using these steps!"

My eyes fall back to the carpet that I have, recently, been taking so much interest in. I am still trying to understand all this. Should I be flattered? Mad?

"S, look, you have been reduced to a stuttering mess when she is around-"

"-I wouldn't call myself a mess, necessarily."

Quinn only pauses long enough to give me her 'oh really' face before she continues.

"Now we have her secret weapon! You can get the upper hand!"

Realization sweeps over me and I am quick to my feet. I start for the stairs, taking them by two's while Quinn is left on the couch, and this time, it's her who is left looking like a fish.

As my feet carry me toward my mother's room, I stop for nothing, including my mother's bedroom door which I bust open with my shoulder…accidentally.

"Santana Marie Lopez, what has gotten into you?!"

"Mom, our pool is looking dirty."

Passing me a skeptical look through her vanity mirror, my mom continues fixing her black flowing hair as she waits for me to continue.

Working to catch my breath, I struggle to explain myself.

"Well, it's just that I think it could use some work. After all it did rain last night. I would be more than happy to call up the pool cleaner lady for you!"

My body stiffens as my mom turns around to give me a look that lets me know she is trying to uncover my motive. But after a couple of grooling seconds, she cocks her head in the direction of her purse that is lying on the floor.

"Her number is in there. I'm leaving in about ten minutes for work, but you are more than happy to call her. Just make sure you are here when she gets here."

Snatching my mom's purse, I reach for her number and hope that my smile exudes the innocence of a girl who wants her pool cleaned instead of the wicked motives of a girl who wants to bang the pool cleaner.

Tossing a thank you over my shoulder, I head back for Q with 'hotty with a pool side body's number in tow.

When I round the corner, Q is vigorously reading the same article that has her and I buzzing. When she hears me coming, she raises her head and spots the piece of paper in my right hand. Raising the piece of paper into the air, I say, quite victoriously, "Toss me my cell; I need to make an appointment."

With an affirming nod, Q tosses me my cell and I waste no time in making the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy."

There is a pause and then a hopeful "Santana?"

"Listen, why don't you come over in an hour and work on my pool?"

"B-but, I just cleaned it yesterday." Brittany says, sounding out of breath.

"Then how about, you come over and work on me?"

Wow, I didn't know I had it in me, but if the sound of Brittany taking a gulp on the other end of this conversation is any indication, I'd say I'm officially in the game.

Popping out of my confidence haze, I notice Q nodding for me to continue.

"So, what do you say gorgeous?"

"I'll be there in an hour."

The answer is short, sweet, and punctuated with a click.

Bringing my phone down from my ear, I look to Quinn who is waiting to hear what is going on.

With a smirk, I whisper, "game on."


	16. Too Hot

**Hello lovely people! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I love hearing from you guys whether it be through a review of pm. So, talk to me! Much Love, XOXO**

It's too hot. She's too hot.

I run my palms over my comforter, and scratch my nails across the pillow underneath my head. Ten minutes ago, she told me, quite clearly, that if I touch her, she will stop. Right now I am trying desperately to keep my hands on everything besides her, and the rising heat in my bedroom is not making the task any easier.

"You're doing good baby" she whispers, and even hearing her voice drives my sexual frustration to an all time high.

Her lips leave my neck, and return, full force, to my swollen and awaiting lips. Sucking my bottom lip into her mouth, she pulls and before letting go, she bites into it. Leaving my lips as quickly as she came, she trails her wet lips up my neck until they are hovering over my ear.

"So damn sexy,"

"Shit…" she has to know the effect she is having on me! In between moaning and trying to control my hands, I can't help but think that this escalated quickly.

/

/

_Thirty Minutes Ago_

_"Look, I told you, I called you over because my pool filter isn't working and it needs fixin'."_

_Obviously not buying my load of bull shit, Brittany continues to raid my pantry claiming that I called her before she had time to eat lunch._

_Giving up my act, I slouch over my kitchen island and rest my chin on my folded hands. _

_ "If you would just tell me what you want to eat, I could get it for you." I drone out, not amused with the fact that she has been to my house a grand total of two times and is already making herself at home._

_Slowly turning from the open pantry on her heels in a manner that exudes mischief, Brittany rakes her greedy eyes up and down the length of my body before allowing her eyes to latch onto mine from where she stands._

_ "You really want to know what would satisfy me hunger right now?" She inquires as she rounds the corner of the kitchen island. _

_ "You want to know what would satisfy my appetite?" Her feet slowly drag against the floor with every step she takes, and by the time I have shaken the blush from my cheeks and pealed my eyes from the floor, she is standing just inside my comfort zone._

_Thinking it's only fair; I allow my eyes to trail up her toned, teasing body before looking her in the eyes. _

_ "If it was up to me, I would have you," pausing to push my hair behind my shoulders, Brittany wraps her hand around the side of my neck._

_ "So, do you think you can get me that?" She smirks, and I am repeating the same mantra again and again in order to keep cool. 'Don't give in, don't give in.'_

_Taking a few separating steps back from Brittany, causing her hand to fall to her side, I shake my head._

_ "No, sorry, but if you wanted some popcorn or something, I could get that for you."_

_Turning my back to Brittany, I make my way to the still open pantry, and smile victoriously. I can do this!_

_My celebrating is cut short when I feel cool breath on my neck, and hair tickling the side of my face. _

_ "How about you pop the popcorn and I'll put in the movie," she offers in a low voice. And before I can decline, she has made her way into the living room and is sorting through our DVD collection. This girl is good._

_/_

_After pulling the steaming popcorn bag out of the microwave, I make my way into the living room. Pausing just before rounding the corner, I shake the unopened popcorn bag in an attempt to cool it off then continue my walk._

_My eyes are trained onto the stubborn bag in my hand as I am working on prying it open. Hearing the tell sounds of a DVD case opening, I lift my eyes and the sight of Brittany bent over putting a DVD in my TV causes me to rip open the popcorn bag sending butter drenched popcorn onto the floor._

_Hearing the commotion, Brittany shoots onto her feet and turns to observe the damage. Before she can get a word in or send me a wicked smirk, I am mumbling something about washing my hands and running towards my room. Smooth._

_/_

_Standing just inside my room, I struggle to catch my breath. I think it is impossible for me to go ten minutes around this girl without wishing I was invisible! Honestly, it's not like she is anything extraordinary! She is just a simple tall, blonde girl with a toned body and 24/7 bedroom eyes._

_My self loathing is cut short when my bedroom door slams shut. I refuse to turn around, because I know who I will find and right now, I can't handle her._

_ "I cleaned up the popcorn."_

_Okay…not exactly what I expected, but this is good. Safe conversation is always good. Deciding that I can handle it, I turn to face Brittany, my Rolling Stones girl._

_ "Thank you" I breathe out working to keep my eyes from the floor._

_ "I don't want to watch a movie anymore. I want to play a game."_

_Okay, what? How the hell does she just change the tone that quick? Looking into her eyes with question, I can't help but pry further as she is not explaining herself._

_ "What kind of game?"_

_It is apparent by her shocked expression, that she was not expecting me to be interested. So when I am, she moves closer to me before I have time to back track._

_ "It's called too hot; I'm sure you have heard of it." She states while working her way closer and closer to me, eventually making me hit the frame of my bed. _

_ "You can sit down," her whispered words are laced with mischief and I have no choice but to follow her indirect command._

_Sitting on the edge of my bed, I look up to her through thick lashes and wait for her next move. I don't have to wait long before she is grabbing my legs and moving them onto my bed as well so that I am now lying down on top of my comforter. _

_She eagerly sits down beside me and having her close to me is all it takes. In seconds, my heart is hammering against my chest, and all I can do is hope that she doesn't notice. However, if the smirk that blossoms on her face is any indication, she does._

_ "Have you every played too hot?" _

_I want to answer her, but I am distracted by her index finger that is trailing up and down my thigh with feigned innocence._

_She laughs and then my body stiffens as she climbs on top of me. At this point, I know if I open my mouth I will end up telling her how many times I have dreamt of being in this position._

_ "Let me fill you in on how this works," she starts off. _

_Shifting on top of me, she lowers her face down to mine._

_ "We are going to make out, and you, are not allowed to touch me."_

_I'm pretty sure I was just sent into cardiac arrest._

_/_

_/_

Sensing my fidgeting hands, Brittany takes a break from working on my neck and grabs my wrist pinning them above my head. She doesn't return to my neck right away, instead she waits patiently for me to open my clenched eyes.

"Look at me."

Realizing that the wet kisses have stopped, I slowly open my eyes and Brittany's are patiently waiting. They visibly take my breath away, and I can tell Brittany is trying to hide the amused smile that threatens to take over her face.

I don't know what comes over me, but before I can stop myself, my hips are bucking up and successfully grinding into Brittany's. I want to smack myself in the face, but then a moan rips through Brittany's throat and I can't help but smirk.

Taking her momentary weakness, I snatch my hands free of her grip and immediately attach them to her ass.

"This ass has been teasing me for far too long."

Not waiting for a reply, I squeeze, causing her body to rock into mine and creating delicious friction. I don't wait too long before doing it again, but this time I make sure to put my thigh between Brittany's legs.

"Ohhhh, Santana."

We might be going too far, but hearing her moan my name is addictive. I'm an addict. She reattaches her lips to my glistening neck, and proceeds to suck and bite.

When she sinks her teeth into a particularly sensitive spot, I lose control. My hand, on its own accord, rises and delivers a hardy smack to Brittany's ass.

Slowly, Brittany pulls away from my neck once again, and looks at me. Face painted with shock, she only goes ten seconds before she is cracking a scandalized smile.

"Santana Lopez,"

My nerves are calmed slightly due to her smile, and I wait to here what she has to say.

"That was hot."

Before I can make some sarcastic remark, she is on my lips. Her mouth closes over mine and sucks the air from my lungs. Feeling particularly daring, I slide my tongue past her lips and when she puts up no fight, I allow myself to explore the new found territory.

Sliding my tongue across the roof of her mouth and across her teeth, I successfully draw a moan from deep in her throat, and don't stop myself from smirking against her lips.

"Touch me Santana," she begs and I am all too eager to follow orders.

However, just as I am about to rock Brittany's body into mine again, my door is swung wide open, and although I didn't want to stop, the horrified look on my mom's face is quite the buzz kill.

"Santanita Marie Lopez, down stairs, now!"


	17. I'm Sorry

**I would just like to apologize. The author's note on chapter two offended someone, and they let me know quite bluntly. I was not in any way shape or form meaning to imply that all gay women dis God and hate men! I was just saying that in some stories that have been read, the author portrays the gay people in that way! I am honestly staring at my computer screen trying as hard as I can to apologize as best I can. When I wrote that author's note, I was just trying to say that Santana wouldn't hate men or God because some author's have made her do so, and I believe that just because you're gay, you don't automatically hate God or men! I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was offend anyone. I would love to hear from you even if it is just to cuss me out, and I wish I could sent this directly too you but you were a guest. This is not only an apology to that one person, but to anyone I have offended. That person opened my eyes to the fact that I may have upset many people. I can say, from the bottom of my heart, that I appreciate every single one of you and I cherish you guys, so I would never intentionally offend you. I am sorry. Terribly, deeply, sorry.**

**I went back and revised the author's note. Just a little BTW.**

**Much Love, XOXO**


	18. Honey

**Hey everybody! So sorry it took this long for an update, I have been very um..distracted lately. This chapter is just lot of setting up for the next one which will come quickly! Hope you enjoy (:**

After not so kindly telling Brittany to go home, my mom ordered me to take a seat in the living room. As I wait for her to return from the kitchen, I pick at the couch and bite my finger nails.

I hear my mom's feet padding along the wood floor behind me, and I feel my entire body tense up. As she rounds the couch, I squeeze my eyes shut like I am watching a scary movie. Well, my mom walked in on me making out with the pool girl, which is as scary as it gets.

"Santana,"

My shoulders visibly relax when I realize that she is not going to yell. Opening my eyes, I look up to where she is standing.

"You could have told me. I would have understood."

Letting her words soak in, I ask in disbelief, "So I'm not in trouble?"

To my horror, my mom throws her head back in a fit of laughter.

"Of course you are in trouble Santana," my mom forces our between laughs.

"You are attracted to girls, and you had a girl in your bed. That is the same as your little brother having a girl in his room. It is not acceptable."

Nodding my head in understanding, I stand up from the couch and apologize.

"Sorry mom," I whisper as I struggle to lift my eyes away from the carpet.

I feel her move closer to me and she gently lifts my chin up.

"Don't be upset mija. You are a teenager; things happen."

Accepting her words, I nod and thank the heavens that I have such an accepting, understanding-

"But, there will now be an open door policy when any girl is here with you."

-Totally overbearing mother!

"Mom that is completely unfair!" I huff out with my hip cocked to the side.

Showing me her 'stop talking if you want to live' face, my mom waits for me to fall silent before she walks away.

/

/

"So she just walked it while you two were like…going at it?!"

Groaning with frustration, I silently ask myself why I called Quinn in the first place.

"We aren't animals Q; we weren't 'going at it'" I huff into my cell phone which is precariously placed between my shoulder and cheek as I rummage through the pantry for something to eat.

"Yeah whatever S, you know how you get when you are attracted to someone! You were practically drooling just talking about her the other day!"

Quinn continues to laugh at my misfortune, and I do my best to tune her out as I spy Mac n' cheese hiding in the corner of the pantry. I've been craving pasta for hours now, but I can't cook so this is as close as it is going to get.

Popping the pre-packaged Mac n' cheese into the microwave, I return to my conversation with Q. Just as I am about to tell her that her gay is showing, I hear my phone beep, signaling me that there is someone on the other line.

"Sister Christian, put on the brakes! I've got to go."

Not waiting for a response, I switch to the other line.

"Hello?" I suddenly remember that I didn't check to see who it was that was calling.

"H-hi," is what floats through the phone. It is quiet and if I wasn't listening so intently, I would have missed it.

"Hi? I'm sorry; who is this?"

"Uhm," I hear whoever it is calling clear their throat before they answer, "it's Brittany."

Shit! My eyes grow three times their normal size and I am having trouble breathing. The last time I saw her, she was being escorted out of my house by my mom. This is going to be interesting.

"Oh, well, umm… what's up?"

"Can I take you out on a date?"

Freeze! What?! Okay… I was not expecting that, but this is good!

"Yeah! I mean, that's cool, whatever." Come on Lopez, get yourself together.

There is a brief pause before I hear her let out a sigh.

"Great, be ready at seven. Can't wait."

I don't have a chance to respond before I hear the dial tone, and I am left staring at my phone in disbelief. I just got asked out on a date. By a girl. A hot girl. That I like. Okay, I can do this. It's just a date for crying out loud!

A text interrupts my thinking, and seeing it is from Brittany, I hastily open it.

**Received: Can't wait for our date, honey. **

It is such a small text, but the fact that she called me honey has me struggling to stand. This girl is driving me crazy, and she knows it.

I take to the stairs and already know that I will be trying to decide what to wear for the next hour. Or two.

/

/

"This is so exciting B! Where are you going to take her?! Are you going to going to be all romantic? Aww, this is so exciting!"

Why did I call Rachel in the first place? I have been listening to her non-stop list of questions and comments for well over an hour. I am slowly going insane.

Switching my phone to my left shoulder so that I can plunder through the fridge, I roll my eyes and try to shut Rachel up.

"Yup Rach, she is going to look super beautiful." I breath out seemingly uninterested. However, I am the complete opposite.

I have been thinking about Santana all day, her lips, her eyes, her laugh and even the way she rolls her eyes when she is trying to hide her smile. Ugh, it is all I think about.

Chills sweep over my body, and I am suddenly aware that after I left the shower, I only managed to put on underwear and a bra before I called Santana. I was eager, okay?

Realizing that I am basically naked in front of an open fridge, I give up on my search for food and start upstairs to get dressed.

"Oooh, what are you going to do if she invites you inside?"

I had been ignoring Rachel, but this question makes my feet stop dead in their tracks.

"What are you talking about Rachel? I have already been in her house. We were making out in her room, remember?"

I continue into my room while I wait for Rachel to respond, and because it is Rachel Berry, I don't have to wait very long.

"Yeah, I know Brittany, but that was just as the pool girl! Now you are her date. And plus not her mom knows you guys want in each other's pants."

I'm shocked by Rachel's bluntness, and it shows on my face as I stand in the doorway of my closet. Before I can say anything back, Rachel wishes me luck and hangs up.

That leaves me, standing half naked in the doorway of my closet, flushed and freaking out.

Tonight is going to be … interesting.


	19. Hesitate

"Fuck!" I shout into my cluttered room.

Outfit options that didn't make the final cut surround me as well as random pillows and blankets that I had thrown around my room out of frustration.

"Nothing looks good!" I groan out.

Turning my attention to Quinn, who has been relaxing on my bed and laughing at my distress, (some friend) I feel my throat tighten.

"Why does everything I try on look so awful?! Why?!" I shout in rage.

Unfazed by my insanity, Q merely sets down the Cosmo she was thumbing through, and arches a perfectly plucked eyebrow in amusement.

"S, you've got to calm down. You look hot in anything you put on! Do you want to know how I know that?"

She doesn't wait for me to continue, and instead releases a hearty chuckle towards the ceiling before turning her attention back to me.

"I know that, because you tell me every day!"

Shrugging my shoulders in a 'yeah, well it's true' fashion, I turn back to my floor where options number one through six lay.

"Whatever, Q. Just do me a favor and tell me which outfit I looked the least horrible in, would ya?" Accenting my demand with my usual HBIC bark and bite, I run my eyes over each of the discarded outfits and wait for her answer.

I hear her climbing toward the end of the bed in order to get a closer look, and from the corner of my eye, I see her scanning each option in a rather painstaking fashion.

"Well, seeing as how it is a first date, I am going to say…" She raises her pointer finger and points to option three.

I followed the direction of her finger and gave the dress a once over.

"You sure Q?"

"Of course I am S, it's not even a dress really. It is a skin tight piece of red cloth and paired with a black leather jacket, it says 'I'm hot, but I'm not trying.'"

Ripping my eyes away from the red dress lying on my carpet, I look to Q with a floored expression.

"Okay…?" I draw out, slowly moving to pick up the chosen outfit.

"Whatever you say Q," I add.

I can practically hear Quinn's smirk as I move, skeptically, into the bathroom to change.

/

/

"Shit Q! A little tip, the curling iron is hot and hurts like hell every time you touch it against my ear!"

I really should think things through before acting on them. If I would have taken a moment to really think about this, I'm sure I would have said no to Q's incessant begging. But no, she wanted to curl my hair, and I couldn't say no. Since when is that a problem for me anyway? Whatever.

"Oh, shut up S. Stop being such a baby; hasn't anyone ever told you that pain is beauty?!"

She is laughing. My pain is her entertainment. This is not a healthy friendship.

"Q, I'm pretty sure my ear is bleeding!" I shout agitated.

Quinn huffs behind me and I hear her unplug the curling iron.

"Your hair is done, your majesty." She offers in a feigned sweetness.

Looking into the mirror attached to my vanity, I separate some of the thicker curls and hum in contentment.

"Thank you servant lady," I say with a nonchalant wave of my hand and a sneaky smile playing on my lips.

Quinn answers with a sarcastic chuckle before moving back to sit on my bed.

Walking over to my closet in search for my black boots, I worry my lip between my teeth.

"S, calm down. You're psyching yourself out."

Whirling around to face Q, I wear a scandalized expression.

"I'm so not even that nervous!" I cry out, desperately trying to convince myself it is true.

Quinn, however, is not convinced and instead arches a brow in my direction.

"Really? Because if you chew any harder on your lip, it is going to fall off." She quips with a proud smile.

"Ugh!" Groaning in frustration, I turn back to the task of finding my shoes.

"This isn't even a date really," I shout from where I am inside my closet.

"It's more like…" I trail off, partly because I don't know what to say and partly because I am having a hard time finding my black boots.

"Like... two people who make out finally hanging out during the day time?"

"Shut up Q!" I don't have to look at her to know that she is sporting a self-satisfied smirk.

/

/

_Knock knock. _

"S, someone is knocking on your door!" Q shouts from upstairs, oblivious to the fact that I have been standing in front of the door for close to a minute now and haven't yet gained the courage to open it.

"Good grief Santana!" Quinn sighs as she barrels down the stairs and makes to open the door.

Casting my eyes onto the floor, so I don't look like a total moron when Q opens the door, I try my best to act uninterested at who is on the other side.

"Hi" drifts into my ears from the other side of the threshold and just the sound of it demands my attention.

Shifting my eyes across the floor until they meet black Vans, I trail my greedy eyes up Brittany's body.

Tight jeans.

Dark, tight jeans.

A white shirt with a yellow duck on it.

It would probably look weird if it wasn't for the person wearing it. And the fact that she was wearing a leather jacket over it, because leather jackets make everything look hot.

Continuing my journey, I allow my eyes to scale up her exposed neck (which really shouldn't be that attractive to a normal human being), and finally I am met with a taunting smirk that reminds me how long I have been staring. Oops.

"H-hi," I mumble when I finally make eye contact with the woman on the other side of my front door.

"Oh give me a break!" Quinn's loud, squeaky, annoying voice snaps from my right.

Moving my attention to the distraction herself, I give her my best 'shut up and leave now' glare. It doesn't work.

"You guys are pathetic! Brittany you look awesome, S would have told you that if she wasn't so busy drooling."

Flashing Q a look of terror, I try harder to convince her to shut the hell up before I die. However, she finds it necessary to continue.

"Santana, you look amazing. Brittany would have mentioned it if she wasn't so focused on not letting you see through her totally fake calm exterior."

Now both Brittany and I are sporting looks of absolute panic as we direct our eyes anywhere but each other.

"Now that we have broken the ice, the two of you can leave."

Quinn looks insanely proud of herself, and I can't help but wonder why she is single. Maybe it has something to do with her awful personality, who knows.

Shaking my head to rid it of all negative thoughts, I refocus on the task at hand. Get Brittany as far away from my house as possible.

Taking Brittany by the hand, I cross over the threshold and lead her to her car not sparing as much as a glance in Q's direction. Whatever, she deserves to suffer.

When I make to fidget with my jacket, (nervous habit) I realize my hand is still holding onto Brittany's. I carefully look over to her face to see if she has noticed, but she is just smiling and humming a soft tune.

Maybe she does realize, and she just likes it? Would it be weird if I stopped? I don't really want to stop; is that weird?

My hazardous thinking was cut short by the sound of Brittany clearing her throat. She was looking at me patiently but expectantly.

"Get in." She was holding open the passenger door of her Toyota, and she spoke carefully as to not come across demanding or controlling. It made me smile.

Bowing my head in both thanks and as a way to hide my blush, I moved into her passenger seat with a bashful smile.

Her car smelt good. I know that is weird, but it just did. It smelt like her, so I guess she smells really good! I wonder if-

"-So, you ready to go?" Brittany's question put an immediate halt to my train of thought, and brought me back to the present.

Reaching for my seat belt, "yeah" escaped my mouth in a whisper.

Beaming, Brittany turned on the car, and slowly backed out of my drive way.

Once we were free of my driveway, Brittany clicked on the radio, immediately filling the car with a mood changing melody.

I didn't recognize the song, but I instantly knew that I liked it. Looking to my left, I saw Brittany swaying slightly and mouthing along with the words. It was cute; she was cute.

"What is this song called?" I asked with scrunched eyebrows.

Turning to meet my questioning eyes, Brittany let a soft smile grace her lips.

"It's called Hesitate." She replied simply, and by the time I looked her way, her attention was already back on the road.

_ Cause I'm fearful of heights, but you take me higher._

_ What came with you was a view to admire._

_ I've always been the kind to contemplate, _

_ But you like the kind that don't hesitate._

_ So, excuse me while I fall for you…_

For the next two minutes, I watched her profile and listened to the words of my new favorite song.


End file.
